Book Of Paradise
by Tenshi-Battosai
Summary: INUNARU A story in parts Kagome comes to visit Naruto and meets Kakashi! What will happen if she finds out about Kakashi's Icha Icha Paradise book and knows its deepest origins? Kakashi didn't know what he was getting into... KakaKag
1. Book of Paradise 1

**---Book of Paradise ---**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha!

Hey! Just something I quickly though up when I was cleaning my room and thinking about anime! Mainly for my muse, but good enough for a one-shot! Hope you enjoy it! Read and review onegai!

. Kakashi might be a little OOC, please bear with me!

* * *

Kagome sighed. Her friend Naruto had wanted her to come and visit his friends and him because he wanted to introduce her to his sensei.

She had asked why Naruto didn't do it the last time she had visited 2 months ago and he only replied, "He was on a mission"

Kagome had stumbled across Konohagakure a year ago when she was visiting her cousin in Kyoto. The train had stopped in the middle of the ride, unfortunately out of gas and one of Kagome's Shikon jewel shards had accidentally flung itself out of its container and into the thick underbrush nearby when she had tripped over a crack in the ground and fell.

Wandering in, Kagome finally found it, but then found out that the train had already left… Stumbling deeper into the forest anyways, she had fallen into a river when a storm started brewing up ahead and nearly drowned, but was saved by a pink-haired girl named Sakura when the girl had spotted her in their territory.

Friends were made fast.

Kagome sighed. She would have to use something the Hokage there called a 'teleportation jutsu' that he had taught her to get off the train.

'5…4…3…2…1…' The train whizzed by a large, triangular boulder and Kagome made a hand sign, muttering a few words, and then disappearing to outside the train.

"At least it's not muddy today" Kagome mumbled, then slung her yellow backpack over her shoulder, taking her jacket off and revealing a miko outfit, 'Who cares what Inuyasha thinks! I'm wearing this anyways!'

After an hour's walk, Kagome came face-to-face with the village gates.

"Hello? Anybody there?"

"KAGOME!" A boy clad in orange nearly made her topple over in surprise as he hugged her.

"Hey, Naruto-kun, how's it going?" Kagome smiled, hugging him back, then walking up to the pink-haired girl to greet her, "Hello Sakura-kun"

"It's great!" Naruto shouted, grinning madly, then following where Kagome was going.

"Hey Kagome! It's nice to see you again" Sakura smiled, hugging her too.

"Sasuke-san…nice to see you again" Kagome greeted, shaking hands with the guy who just nodded in response.

"Kagome! I've improved a lot, see!" Naruto eagerly took out a couple shuriken and chucked them towards her at an alarming rate.

Sasuke and Sakura's eyes widened in surprise as the kunai split the wind.

A voice suddenly called out in alarm, "Naruto! What do you think you're-"

Kagome raised her hands, catching 7 shuriken in one hand and 1 other in her left hand, deflecting the last one with her knee.

There was silence for a moment.

"Naruto! That was dangerous!" the man gasped out.

They whirled around and Kagome accidentally bumped into a taller man who looked just a couple years older than her. He had silver hair and a fabric mask covered half his face.

"Sorry about that" The man answered to Kagome, only taking a slightly blurry glance at her, "What were you doing, Naruto? You could have hurt her!"

Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "I knew she could block it! She's so cool!" He turned and face Kagome, beckoning her to come closer, "Kagome, this is Kakashi-sensei, the person I wanted you to meet!"

The person now known as Kakashi turned around to get a good look at the miko.

"Hey, I'm Kagome, nice to meet you, Kakashi-san"

"Well, I have to go now, c'mon Sasuke-kun!" Sakura smiled, pulling the poor boy along with her.

Naruto left quickly after that, saying something along the lines of, 'Gotta find Iruka-sensei, I want some ramen…'

"Hello" Kakashi replied. Having nothing else to do, they both sat down on a nearby bench in silence.

Getting a bit bored with nothing better to do, he took out a novel. Running his thumb along the binding, he took a long look at the cover.

Eyes widened in shock.

The book fell to the ground, scattering dust.

"Is something wrong?" Kagome questioned worriedly, concerned eyes gazing at him. He stared at her for a mnute, then back at the book.

She bent down to pick up the fallen book and lightly brushed the cover to get the dust off.

"Eh…?" She almost dropped the book.

It was a picture of **her **crouched over another person on the forest floor. But…?

-------------------------------------------------------------Flashback------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Argh…so much for not dropping the herbs" Kagome smoothed out her miko outfit and bent down to collect the scattered herbs.

"There's the last one" She got down on her knees and crawled towards the leaves, grabbing the last herb.

**FLASH**

Kagome whirled her head up to the light.

Miroku stood there with the Polaroid camera she had given him. He took out the film and blew on it a bit, then waved the developed picture.

Before she could digest what had happened, Miroku had left.

-----------------------------------------------------------End Flashback--------------------------------------------------------------------

The picture looked suspiciously computer-altered. Where the herb was in her hand was locks of hair and they were at a beached area instead in a very…provoking position.

"Where did you get this?" was all Kagome could make out, squeaking in a weak tone.

Kakashi blinked. The main character of Make Out Paradise was standing right in front of him. He blinked again. This was not a dream.

"From the bookstore" He replied bluntly, then added in, "The book has been republished many times. No one exactly knows when this book was written"

Kagome took a long glance down at the author, _'Miroku Houshi'_

This time, Kagome really did drop the book.

"Is something wrong?" Kakashi asked.

"I know that person…" Kagome turned red at this revelation. That pervert! He actually…!

To be sure, she flipped to a page and read a sentence, _'…Kagome bent down, sweat coating her body…'_

----------------------------------------------------------------Flashback---------------------------------------------------------------------

Miroku sat in front of Kaede's hut, tapping the pencil against the pad of paper that Kagome had given him.

Looking thoughtful, then suspiciously delighted, he jotted down something, then returned to writing with a slightly perverted grin on his face.

Villagers passed by him without a thought, taking an occasional glance when he would turn one of those pages and write some more down.

A little while later, Kagome walked up to him, her curiosity getting the better of her, "What are you doing Miroku?"

He looked up from the paragraph he was working on, "I'm writing a story, could you read it and tell me your opinion please?"

Kagome raised an eyebrow, "Uh…I guess so. Why don't you ask Sango?"

"She's gone somewhere with Kirara"

"Alright…" Kagome sighed and picked up the pad of paper after Miroku had flipped to the first page.

'Make Out Paradise' the cover read. Kagome paid it no mind as she scanned the first page, reading it carefully. Her eyes widened and she dropped the paper back on Miroku's lap. 

He had a perverted grin on his face, "Should I publish it?"

Kagome could only gawk. Seconds later, she bolted for it into the forest, suddenly feeling like she wanted to vomit and looking a bit pale.

"Hm…She must like it a lot…I'll take that as a yes" Whistling a happy tune, the monk gathered his writing supplies and ran off to the village market, "I hope she didn't mind hat I used her as the main character…"

-----------------------------------------------------------End Flashback---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Eh…" Kagome turned red.

Kakashi grinned, "Your book is a best seller in this area! It's nice to meet you"

Kagome looked up at him warily, "Eh…nice to meet you too"

The incident with Miroku had only just happened yesterday.

_'When I get back, Miroku is soo going to be dead!'

* * *

_

_...Owari...

* * *

_

Just to let you know, the picture Miroku took was used plainly for the first copies. They put the man under it when computers were invented.

I hoped you liked the story! Read and review onegai!

Sayonara,

Tenshi-Battosai


	2. Book of Paradise 2

**---Book of Paradise---**

**(Part 2!)**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or Inuyasha so please don't sue!

As I have decided, I'll probably make a whole bunch of one shots evolving around the original! Yay! And it will just keep going on…and on until the very end! May be up to 10 chapters, I don't know! Lol. Miroku is going to be beaten up in the last one shot, please wait patiently for the torture!

Ok guys, I'm putting up a voting for **THIS CHAPTER ONLY** and will most likely be updating next week for this one.

The question: Do you want a Kakashi/Kagome pairing for these one shots, or do you just want it to be humor?

Somebody said in a review that shuriken couldn't be blocked but…too bad! Lol, Kagome can block them! TT

* * *

'_When I get back, Miroku is soo going to be dead!'_

**Feudal Era…**

Miroku sat down inside Kaede's hut, clutching his fingers tightly around a fresh, new pad of paper titled, 'Make Out Paradise, Volume 2'

The first volume was a success! Many men had to buy the book in secret because of their 'lurking housewives' that would cause severe damage to their face ((_cough_slap_cough_)) and 'steal the book away' if they found out.

Staring into the crackling fire, and then glancing outside, the perverted monk seemed to get a new writing inspiration and started writing again.

The wind blew by, whistling against the shoji screen door of the hut, but none of the air took refuge inside. Yet, Miroku shivered, looking a bit troubled now.

_'It feels like something bad is going to happen soon…'

* * *

_

**In The Park, Konohagakure…**

"So…what do you think of Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto grinned.

"Eh…? Him? Oh, he's okay to be around, I guess" Kagome replied, 'Although pretty perverted to read that book…' She mentally twitched at this thought.

"He's really strong, like you!"

"Hey Naruto, want to go out for some ramen?"

"YEAH!"

"Call your friends too, I'm sure they wouldn't mind coming. I'll meet you at the ramen shop in half an hour"

You may be thinking, 'does Kagome know what she's getting into?' but trust me, she found out already the first time…

--------------------------------------------------Flashback------------------------------------------------------

"Itadakimasu!" He clasped his hands together and in a blur with some rude slurping noises and flying strands of noodles, Naruto was done.

That is, done is 5th bowl.

Kagome sat there, chopsticks in hand, horrified, 'How much does this kid eat? He's worse than Inuyasha!'

She wiped a noodle off her sleeve, pretty disgusted.

"Could I have another bowl?" The boy in orange pleaded.

Kagome twitched.

-----------------------------------------------End Flashback--------------------------------------------------

**Half an Hour Later…**

"Kagome!" Sakura waved over to her as they walked to the restaurant, Sasuke coming in from the other pathway silently, hands in his pocket.

"Sakura-kun! Hello everybody!" Kagome beamed.

"Hey" called a deep voice from behind her.

"K-Kakashi-san!" Kagome gasped in a surprised tone, 'Dang! The pervert is here!'

Gathering up her nerves again, she pulled out her wallet and announced, "Time for some ramen! My treat!"

"Yeah!" Naruto exclaimed enthusiastically, racing off towards the restaurant before anyone, even Sasuke, could reject.

* * *

**Ramen Shop…**

Horrendous sounds of slurping were heard as Naruto gobbled up his ramen. Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi, and the ramen shop owner didn't seem to be bothered by it since it happened to often, but Kagome looked a bit disturbed.

As Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke chattered away happily, ((Or rather like: Naruto was talking to Sakura, who was ignoring him at chattering away at Sasuke who just looked a bit irritated at all the noise)) Kakashi decided to try and start a conversation with Kagome sitting beside him, "So…how does it feel like to be the main character of Make Out Paradise?"

She turned to him, twitching, "A **hentai** friend of mine decided to write it about me without my permission. And I'd rather not read it" Kagome answered, emphasizing the word hentai.

"Ah…I see" He replied lazily, 'Her friend made the series?'

Afterwards, Sakura and Naruto departed with Sasuke and Kakashi decided to walk Kagome to the hotel she was staying at.

During that walk, they passed by several stores that were still open this late.

"Hey, it's the bookstore!" Kakashi pointed out to a shop on his right.

Kagome turned her head in interest and they both agreed to take a look around.

'Maybe I could get a book for Sango and I to look at' Kagome pondered, running her finger along the bindings as she read each title.

_-Konohagakure History_

_-Ways of the Ninja_

_-1000 Effective Jutsu Combos_

_-Make Out Paradise_

_-Ramen Recipes Around the Country…_

Wait a minute! Make Out Paradise, Volume Two…

"WHAT…!"

"What's wrong?" Kakashi rushed over from the other side of the bookstore at a alarming rate, worrying about what was wrong.

He took a glance at where her finger was book marking the shelf.

"Oh! The new volume has come out!" Kakashi exclaimed cheerily, plucking the book off the shelf and was that-skipping! He skipped off to pay for it, drawing out his plain wallet.

Kagome was left there, gawking.

'Miroku…' She growled mentally.

How the hell did he write two full books in two days?

'Make that double the punishment for him when I get back' She grumbled to herself.

The cover had shown Kagome sprawled out on a bed, which sort of reminded her of the other day…

--------------------------------------------------Flashback-----------------------------------------------------

"Shippo! Come over here! The grass is so soft!" Kagome shouted out to the brown ball of fur running away from Inuyasha, who looked very angered and…was that a bite mark on his ear?

Kagome sighed and plopped herself down on the plush grass, concluding that Shippo wouldn't be coming anytime soon and Inuyasha was too far away to say sit now, even with his demon senses.

She closed her eyes and smiled.

**FLASH**

Kagome jolted awake. What was that?

She snapped her head to the left as a rustling in the bushes was heard.

The intruder, probably sensing that he or she had been caught, bolted out of the clearing, but not before Kagome caught the sight of purple and black, and a muffled jingling of metal clashing against each other.

Kagome rubbed her eyes warily. She could still oddly see the blue light of a camera lingering like a ghost in front of her eyes.

-----------------------------------------------End Flashback-------------------------------------------------

"Kagome…are you okay?" Kakashi waved his hand slowly up and down in front of her face, trying to snap her out of her daze.

"Wha…?" Kagome was startled by the closeness of their faces and tripped, "Oh!"

…Right into Kakashi…

"Kagome!" He caught her and swiveled around to try and stop him from falling too, pressing her against him. Kagome was blushing madly.

They fell on the ground with a thud, Kakashi on top of her.

His breath tickled her neck, causing her to unconsciously shiver. Thankfully, he didn't notice.

Coughing once, Kagome's pink-tinted cheeks lit up even more and she stood up with the help of Kakashi.

_'This whole stay at Konoha will just keep on getting more interesting…'_

* * *

Hey! Hope you liked it! Sorry there's not a lot of funniness in this fic…I just couldn't really think. Anyways, read and review please!

Sayonara,

Tenshi-Battosai


	3. Book of Paradise 3

**---Book Of Paradise--- ****(Part 3)**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto!

Hey guys! Kakashi/Kagome pairing it is!

As I've decided, this is based around the book, _'Icha Icha Paradise'_ as you all know, but as I tend to stray off topic every one in a while, I hope you still enjoy it. Some one shots may not actually be about the book, but I guarantee you that this story revolves around the book...

Hope you enjoy it... And thank you for waiting so long!

* * *

'_The stay at Konoha has just gotten more interesting…'_

**Konohagakure…**

"Kagome! Kagome-chan!" Naruto cried out, frantically trying to catch her before she closed the door to the hotel room behind her.

It had been around 1-2 days already and Kagome had gotten fairly comfortable in the village already.

Kagome mentally sighed, 'But I have a raging half-demon waiting for me in a week or so' She resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"Kagome-chan!" Naruto finally caught up with Kagome. He rested his hands on his knees, panting.

"Yes, Naruto-kun?"

"Can you meet Sakura-chan and Sasuke at the tree by the river please?"

Kagome raised her eyebrow in interest, "For what?"

"You'll see when we get there" Naruto grinned.

The boy ran off, intent on showing his friend what he was up to.

* * *

**At the Tree By The River…**

"Yeah, so what is it?" Kagome asked, leaning steadily against a tree.

"Hold on, we're just waiting for Sasuke-kun" Sakura smiled, chattering exitedly.

"I'm here, what do you want?" Sasuke shoved his hands inside his pockets and leaned against a tree like Kagome.

Naruto grinned, "Who wants to see what's under Kakashi-sensei's mask?"

"Pfft…not interested" Sasuke answered immediately, almost managing to cut off Naruto's speech.

"I think it'll be fun!" Sakura announced.

"Aww…come on Sasuke!" Naruto whined.

"No"

"But…" Naruto smirked, refusing to give in, "Haven't you ever wondered if Kakashi had…fish lips…?" he added encouragingly.

Sasuke didn't reply, his back turned.

"Or maybe…a big, fat, MOLE?" Naruto edged in.

"Bah…" Sasuke commented, back still turned.

"YES!" Naruto exclaimed in victory.

"Well, I've always actually wondered…" Kagome wondered, 'Although when he said a mole…my interest just went down a notch…' she sweat dropped.

"How will we do it then?" Sakura asked Naruto.

"We…ambush him when he's reading his pervy books!"

"That's plan A?"

"Yep"

Kagome butted into their conversation, "Then what's plan B?"

"Maybe…we could try to feed him something, so he'll HAVE to take his mask off!" Naruto smirked.

"Ano…shouldn't that be plan A?"

"…"

Sasuke stated, "It should be. If we attack him first, then he'll think something's suspicious"

"Alright then" Sakura stared at Sasuke dreamily, "That's a great idea! But, what food? -"

"RAMEN!" Naruto exclaimed, a light bulb seemingly going off above his head.

Kagome shook her head, "We had too much of that yesterday…and the day before" she looked pointedly at Naruto.

"Then maybe…some Onigiri?" Sakura suggested. ((Don't know if it's spelt right, if it isn't then, gomen, gomen nasai))

Sasuke nodded.

"Great!"

"I'll pay for it…" Sakura offered.

Naruto sunk his head in disappointment. No ramen today…

"Thanks"

* * *

**Onigiri Shop… (Plan A)**

"Thank you for taking me out for lunch" Kakashi smiled, an expression that was only confirmed by his only eye showing.

Kagome and Sakura smiled back, the former a bit hesitant at staring at the pervert.

"Hn" Sasuke replied.

"No problem, Kakashi-sensei" Naruto grinned yet again.

A couple minutes later, the owner of the shop handed their sensei a plate with around 12 onigiri on it.

As the teacher turned around to eat, the 4 occupants peered closely at him, concentrating hard.

Kakashi removed his glove as to not get the sticky rice coated on the fabric as he ate.

Moments later, he started to slowly inch his hands towards his mask, though you could barely tell.

The 4 unconsciously leaned a bit forward to see.

"Hold on! I want some too!" Naruto exclaimed, beckoning the cook over.

Sakura twitched and brought her money back out with an irritated sigh. Sasuke looked a bit annoyed, having to sit beside the loud boy and turned his head to glance at Sakura's money instead of blonde hair. Kagome rolled her eyes and turned around to lightly hit Naruto on the back.

When she was done paying they turned around and blinked…only to find that Kakashi had already finished…

"Thank you for the meal!" he grinned.

"WHAT?" Naruto shouted out questioningly.

Sakura looked exasperated, "This was all your fault!"

"Bah"

"Calm down guys…" Kagome beckoned sheepishly, scratching the back of her head nervously.

"Eh…?" Kakashi commented.

"Nothing" Sasuke covered up for them, acting his usual self, seemingly unfazed by any activity around him.

"Oh…ok…well I should be going now…" He now had that lazy look in his eye. The chair made a scraping sound against the cement as Kakashi pushed it back, getting up and smoothing down his vest and sliding his gloves back on.

"Time for plan b" Kagome muttered absently, repeating the sensei's actions and smoothing out her miko outfit, the other 3 following her first action.

Sasuke shoved his hands into his pockets and Naruto with Sakura too, stretched their arms out and let out a heavy sigh.

"I think he's heading for the more forested area of the park," Sakura observed. She paused, "We shouldn't come to close yet"

* * *

**The Park…(Plan B)**

The 4 stopped their jump in the trees as Kakashi sat down on a bench in front of a large water fountain display. As predicted earlier, he pulled out one of his hentai books.

Sasuke hid behind a tree.

Naruto bent down on a slightly obscure branch above their teacher.

Kagome whizzed out behind him and ducked behind the fountain.

Sakura hid in the trees, on the opposite side of the path that Sasuke was on.

They waited a couple minutes to secure their area.

"One…" Kagome whispered on cue, so softly that only Naruto could hear it.

"Two…" he took a half-step forward above their target.

"Three…" Sakura darted forward, followed by Sasuke, Kagome, and Naruto.

"EH…?" Kakashi jumped in his seat as 4 blurs whizzed by him.

With an arm, the startled, masked man blocked a swing to the face from a blur in blue, and kicked away a reddish-pink being both back into the trees.

Sasuke landed on the ground beside her.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura whispered urgently down at the groaning boy.

Kagome had missed him when he bent forward to kick Sakura away and landed in the bushes, stirring them.

Leaves flew as Naruto flew down from the sky. Two of his fingers bushed the knot of the fabric before he was roughly shoved with an elbow…right into the water fountain…

There was a big splash, "AHH!"

"Naruto?" Kakashi stated in a questioning matter incredulously.

"Ehehehe…sorry…we just wanted to see how much you were always…umm…"

Sasuke stepped out of the trees, twitching at the leaves and dirt that covered his body, "We just wanted to see if you were always on guard, even inside the village on a day like this"

"Yeah" Sakura agreed. _'Hell yeah! Go Sasuke!'_ Inner Sakura screamed out.

Kagome coughed a bit, "Naruto, you might want to get out of the fountain before you catch a cold…"

"ME…? Catch a COLD…? I could never catch a cold!" He announced arrogantly.

The miko rolled her eyes and shrugged, attempting to brush the leaves out of her hair and clear the muddy streaks from her face. If he was going to be that way, she wasn't going to stop him.

Maintaining his cold demeanor, Sasuke replied in a bored tone, "I'm going" with that, he turned and left.

"W-wait! Sasuke-kun…!" Sakura scrambled off after him a couple seconds later. But after a second though, she stayed behind, ducking behind a tree with the urging of her inner self. _'Stay! Stay! Something's going to happen!'_

Even though you couldn't see Kakashi very well because his back was turned, she stayed still nonetheless.

Naruto stood up, as droplets of water seemed to spark off his jacket and body. Trudging out of the fountain slowly, his pants made weird, squelching noises as he went in the route that Sasuke had taken.

Noticing a pink haired someone behind a tree, he asked, "Sakur-" Naruto was cut off by a loud, "Shhh!"

Without questioning her motives, he grinned and joined her behind the tree, sniffing slightly.

Kagome looked at Kakashi sheepishly, "So…"

"You wanted to see what was behind this mask?" Kakashi guessed.

"EH…?" Kagome obtained a bewildered look on her face, "How did you! -"

Kakashi smirked, "I just knew"

"Ah…" She trailed off quietly.

There was a distinct silence.

Kagome was startled out of her thoughts when a hand cupped her right cheek.

"You could've just asked…"

In a sweeping motion, Kakashi pulled off his mask and kissed her.

Kagome pulled away after a bit, somewhat flustered and pink in the face.

"You look cute like that" He smiled, referring to her very disheveled state with mud and leaves.

Sakura and Naruto openly gaped at what just happened, trying to registered the event in their head. Blinking several times didn't help at all. They were still gawking. Man...Sasuke sure missed out...

After a while, Kakashi took one last glance at the pink girl and pulled his mask back on, walking away silently.

Naruto and Sakura really wanted to ask Kagome something now…what did he look like?

Kagome walked away briskly, blushing furiously and brushing the back of her hand against her lips…over…and over again…

The next day, Naruto caught a cold.

* * *

Sorry for taking so long to update! I'm going to kill myself for this! TT Wahh…

I didn't think there was a lot of humor in this fic…I'm sorry! I can't figure out the difference between funny and not funny because…when I write it…I don't really know because it's my writing…I really hope it was somewhat funny though…

Read and review please!

Sayonara,

Tenshi-Battosai


	4. Book of Paradise 4

**---Book Of Paradise---**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha

Hey! Finally, I had a hard time deciding what to do for the next part of these one shots. Please tell me if it's getting boring, but I'm having trouble with my ideas right now…

I'm sorry if the weather is changing so rapidly too…

Gomen! Gomen ne…I didn't find this very funny when I wrote it, but it sorta suited my day at school when the teachers weren't watching. Well, sort of...

* * *

"Aww…but I want to go outside and play!" Naruto lay in bed with his penguin cap on, staring longingly out the window where tiny snowflakes were beginning to fall.

"No" Kagome stated firmly, tightening her grip on his collar so her knuckles gained a white-ish hue, "You're sick!" She sighed, "You should've listened to me when I told you to get out of the fountain!"

Naruto scowled and turned his head away, crossing his arms.

Looking back and forth between Naruto and the slightly fogged up window, Kagome sighed, "Fine, you can play outside, but if you get a fever, it's not my fault!" She released both her hands off him and held them up in a surrendering motion.

In a blur, Naruto shot up from the futon and scrambled to get changed.

"I told the others" Kagome called out after him, "Meet us in your training area!"

"Whatever!" He shouted back with a muffled voice as the fabric of his shirt pressed against his face for a moment.

* * *

**Training Area…**

"Sasuke-kun" Sakura bent over and whispered to him, "Kagome-chan got to see Kakashi-sensei's face. You had left so you didn't get to see that part" She giggled.

He only twitched twice in response; "Bah" Sasuke put it off like he didn't care. His voice cracked a bit.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" Kagome called out, waving to the pink-haired girl who was already waiting at the designated area.

"Sasuke-san" Kagome nodded to the boy in blue standing beside her.

Sasuke nodded back.

"Is anyone else coming?" Sakura turned towards the worn down path where they were now waiting for Naruto and Kakashi.

"Well…there's Kakashi…Naruto…Neji MIGHT be coming, Shikamaru said it's too troublesome… Choji said he wanted to have a snow cone instead… Ino said it would ruin her body, Hinata said sure…Lee's coming too, Tenten is busy, Thankfully, Gai-sensei is busy too…Kiba wanted to play with Akamaru…I think that was all"

"Bah…Kakashi, Naruto, Hinata, Neji, and Lee" Sasuke stated, totaling it up.

"It's a good thing that the main and branch houses of the Hyuuga family have cleared up their problems a bit already"

There was a silent agreement.

"I'M HERE!" A loud voice called out in the distance.

"Well... Naruto's here" Kagome sweat dropped.

"H-Hi N-Naruto…" Hinata stuttered, blushing as she walked behind him, Neji following too.

"MY SAKURA FLOWER!"

Sakura covered her head in her hands, "Oh no…" she groaned. Looking up, she put up a weak, fake smile, "Hi Lee"

"Well, we're just waiting for Kakashi now"

**

* * *

**

**Half an Hour Later…**

"Damn that Kakashi…" Kagome grumbled, "Too bad, we're starting without him" she announced, standing up from the bench, some snowflakes still sticking to the wood.

"FINALLY!" Naruto yawned, supporting his weight on the ground with his arms.

The snow was now 1 foot deep! No one expected this much snow in the Fire Country! You'd only expect it in the Snow Country… Nonetheless, they all attempted to trudge around the thick, and perfect packing snow.

"What…are you doing…Naruto?" Hinata bent over to examine a round object in his hand.

"WAR!" Naruto jumped up, scaring the wits out of the poor Hyuuga and randomly tossing the snowball in his hands.

It hit.

_Neji._

He twitched as the snowball slid down the top of his head, the half-frozen water trickling down his cheek.

Naruto gawked at the sight.

"I guess fate would have it this way" Neji growled, bending down onto his knees a bit, just enough so he wouldn't do a face plant into the snow, "I wouldn't have it any other way…"

A perfectly white, firmly packed snowball now resided in his hand. Reaching back, he chuckled it with complete accuracy back at Naruto. Unfortunately, Naruto dodged and it hit Lee, who was behind him.

"I will get my revenge!" He announced aimlessly as the guy in the green spandex suit held his thumb up in the air, "That's a promise! And…if I don't fulfill it, I will do 200 laps around Konoha!"

Apparently, nobody was listening. While his was drawling on about his promises, the fight had already started.

Sasuke, who was too prideful to just stand there and get hit freely, was now tossing a snowball at Hinata. He scowled as she was able to dodge and it hit Naruto instead.

Lee picked up a ball of snow and lifted his hand up to throw it.

"KONNICHIWA!"

He was thrown off guard and fell onto his back, landing with a thud onto the soft snow.

"Sorry, I had to help an old man pick his medication" Kakashi gestured with his hands, talking through his mask lazily.

"Liar!" Sakura yelled.

Their sensei just shrugged and whipped out a new book.

Kagome twitched._ Icha Icha Paradise Volume 3…_

"EVERYONE ATTACK KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Naruto roared, taking about 2 snowballs and tossing them like shuriken.

Kakashi dodged them easily.

Shrugging, Neji and Sasuke looked away, exasperated, but joined in afterwards just for the sake of it.

One by one, Kakashi somehow managed to dodge the bits of flying snow; occasionally reaching his gloved hand out to brush away bits of snowflakes off the pages of his book that had fallen from the sky.

* * *

**Feudal Era…**

"Houshi, what are you doing?" Sango asked suspiciously, peering above his shoulder, trying to get a good look at his notepad.

"N-Nothing…Sango dear, nothing…" Miroku stuttered, trying to get the papers out of the demon exterminator's reach.

He paled when Sango got a quick look at it, a mere glance.

"Ich…Paradise 3? What does it say?" Sango urged on, the curiosity getting the better of her.

"I-it's just an imaginary…beach scene that I wrote with the sand and stuff…you know, what Kagome told us about before with the swimsuits…"

Sango raised an eyebrow, obviously not convinced about his answer.

"Sango…" Kaede stuck her head out of the hut, "Could ye help me with these herbs?"

"Sure" she smiled. Sending a near-death glare at the 'monk', Sango disappeared into the hut.

Miroku let out a relieved sigh and ran somewhere else more private to write. Wouldn't want to get caught doing this…

**

* * *

**

**Back to the Snow Fight…**

Kagome snuck up behind the perverted sensei with an armload of freshly fallen snow in her arms. She dumped it on his head.

Startled, Kakashi stumbled back, where a snowball from Lee whizzed in front him, knocking the new bought book out of his hands and into the deep snow.

They watched in horror as the neatly printed black ink started to seep through the pages, turning the once white sheets a dull grey.

'I'd rather burn those books…but I guess this will do' Sakura thought idly. Hinata and the others just stared in silence.

Kakashi bent down with shaky fingers and grasped the soggy book. A few pages ripped out quite easily.

_Lee owes Kakashi a new book.

* * *

_

Hey guys! I'm pretty tired…I have to attend a couple parties this weekend, so I hope I'll have time to update all my stories by at least Sunday night at the latest. But I doubt that will happen…

Anyways, read and review onegai!

Sayonara,

Tenshi-Battosai


	5. Book of Paradise 5: Part 1

**---Book of Paradise---**

**(Part 5, First Selection)**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha!

Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews! I'm so happy I get so many!

…And although I have the life and burden (Which I honestly, take as a panicking type of thing nowadays) of a writer, I still have the heart and soul of a reader! So please, if you find any really good Kakashi/Kagome, or Sasuke/Kagome pairings, or maybe just some really great stories, send it to me please!

I've been meaning to do one in Kakashi's POV, but I'm not sure if I can do it very well. :P And I can't write Gai very well either…

((Now here's just a little hinting on jealousy for this one, mostly fluff, less humor today…and a VERY short section))

* * *

'Finally, another book' Kakashi thought as he fished out the money Lee had handed over and ran his fingers over the perfect, glossy cover of the Icha Icha Paradise book.

Walking outside, Kakashi sat down on a free bench that had a clear view of the sky. He had never been quite the one to stay in publicity for long, reading his novels, but today just seemed too nice to read in the trees.

"Ah! Kakashi!" A loud voice exclaimed, "I will gain a woman's love before you! And if I don't, I will run 700 laps around Konoha! That's a promise, my rival!" the guy randomly exclaimed.

Kakashi looked up from his book, "Did you say something?"

Gai-sensei looked shocked for a moment, then regained his composure, "No…-Ah! The wonderful springtime of youth!" He yelled out to a couple of genin passing by.

They just looked at him strangely, then resumed their walking and talking.

"Ano…Gai-san, I believe that it is winter" A polite voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Kagome" Kakashi stated, putting away his book and turning around to face the approaching woman.

Gai paused a moment, looking utterly confused, but then, somehow, his spirits regained quickly, "Then, it is, the wonderful WINTERTIME of youth! And how so youthful you look!" He grinned.

Kagome sweat dropped, "Uh…yeah…thanks, I think…"

She sat down onto the right of Kakashi on the bench, followed by Gai, who took a seat to her left.

"I haven't seen you around often, are you out on missions that much?"

Gai grinned, "I'm always training with Lee, yesterday we did 200 laps around Konoha, climbed the mountains too" he lit up with an idea, "YOU CAN JOIN US OF YOU WANT TO!"

Kakashi twitched as his loudness.

"I'll see if I have time…there's plenty of places to visit and I have some business to take care of when I get back to my home…" She trailed off, clenching her fists at the thought of Miroku, 'How the hell does he write so fast?'

((All will be explained in part 6, lol!))

Kagome yawned, "But I'm soo tired today. Yesterday was just too fun…" The edges of her vision started to blur and she attempted to blink the sleepiness out of her eyes.

She hit Gai's shoulder with a startling thump, as she fell asleep.

Kakashi was startled himself when he felt a surge of…was that…jealousy?

"SHE HAS FALLEN ASLEEP TO REPLENISH HER YOUTHFULNESS" Gai announced with joy, staring down at Kagome, who was sleeping on his shoulder.

"You'll wake her up!" Kakashi nearly scolded, his voice with the slightest hint of frustration in it.

In her sleep, Kagome mumbled something and turned over, falling off Gai-sensei's shoulder and sliding into Kakashi's lap.

Kakashi's eyes widened at the contact and only his mask shielded his pink-tinted face. But then again, if his mask was off, you wouldn't of really noticed it anyways.

"I shall find Lee now!" Gai cried out with glee, hopping off in some random direction, where Lee was apparently sobbing over his lost money.

'I guess I should carry her home now' he thought, staring down at her face.

Gently, with expert ninja hand, he picked her up bridal style and walked towards the hotel that she stayed at, deciding against a teleportation jutsu because it mist startle Kagome.

* * *

Sorry about this guys! Since this hasn't been updated in so long, I've decided to make part 5 into two chapters… TT Sorry for the inconvenience. Hopefully, I'll get the second part to this in a couple days. Thank you for understanding (if you do)

OMG, it's so short… TT

Read and review onegai!

Sayonara,

Tenshi-Battosai


	6. Book of Paradise 5: Part 2

**---Book of Paradise---**

**(Part 5, Selection 2)**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto.

Here's selection 2 to part 5! My ideas weren't plentiful on this one, so it might not turn out as good. Mind the spelling and grammar mistakes. Microsoft Word apparently thinks that '…because it mist startle Kagome…' is common sense typical thing…Crazy… Argh! And I was certain I had checked this damn thing over!

Since the two selections were **supposed** to be together, this one will also be short! Gomen nasai! Aww…crap! My deadlines are all seriously dead now…

* * *

_'Gently, with expert ninja hand, he picked her up bridal style and walked towards the hotel that she stayed at, deciding against a teleportation jutsu because it might startle Kagome'_**Iruka's POV… **

Kakashi perked up as he was carrying Kagome in his arms. With the slightest bit of hesitation, he laid Kagome on a nearby bench and shot into the bookstore for a few minutes, wanting to check to see if there were any new Icha Icha Paradise books out.

Apparently, Iruka had happened to be passing by while the copy Jounin was in the bookstore.

'Kagome!' Iruka thought, alarmed, 'what is she doing out here, sleeping in the cold? Wasn't she staying at the inn?'

He shot her a look of pure concern and took off his glove, placing his warm hand on her icy cold cheek.

Iruka sighed, "I might as well take her home…"

**

* * *

Kakashi's POV…**

The copy ninja shuffled through the piles of books, only to find that volume 4 hadn't come out yet. It was supposed to be the last one…

He sighed in defeat, thanking the owner of the store and stepping out, but not before hearing, "…take her home…"

Kakashi instantly perked up. Take her home? What the hell? There aren't supposed to be rapists in Konoha! With alarming speed, he ran up to her and shoved the unknown man away to the ground, picking up Kagome bridal-style once again and rushing off in a safer direction.

Iruka sat on the ground, confused. He brushed a patch of dirt away from his face and stood up shakily. Who the hell was that?

Kakashi sighed in relief. Now that that was done with… He was walking so briskly now, he did not notice Kagome starting to gently slip off the side of his arms.

Kagome mumbled something incoherent, burying her face into his shirt. He gently smiled, but nobody really knew…

He was walking down the busy streets of Konoha when Kagome's arm just happened to brush against a guy.

Kakashi unconsciously growled, 'Another person trying to grab her!' He also jerked away quickly without knowing.

The startled boy just stared incredously at Kakashi, 'How troublesome…' Shikamaru thought.

Sharingan no Kakashi was being over-protective.

_This. _

_Was. _

_The day._

After avoiding lots of publicity, Kakashi weaved through the trees and finally arrived at the hotel Kagome was staying at.

"Ah! Kagome…" The innkeeper leaved through his pages, "This is her last night here that she's paid for…just thought you'd like to know"

Kakashi nodded in response and fished her keys out of her pocket, trying hard not to wake her up, 'She looks kind of…nice…' Kakashi thought blandly. He had never really been the one to experience this before.

Sighing exasperatedly at himself, he struggled to open the door and pushed it shut behind him.

Lying Kagome onto her bed inside, Kakashi took one last look at him and turned around to go, when he felt some tugging on his vest. She had gripped it.

He sighed again. No use waking her up for this. Kakashi unzipped his vest and slid it off, letting it hang in her arms. He then locked the door and left through the window.

Missing the warmth, Kagome groaned, turned around and snuggled into the next, closest source of heat – his vest.

_'Finally...'_ Kakashi closed his eyes in relief outside of the window,_ 'She's safe from all those rapists in Konoha that I never knew about'

* * *

_

The end for this selection! The next one will be more on Miroku… Anyways, I really, REALLY should update my other stories now…Bye for now! Read and review onegai, please!

Sayonara,

Tenshi-Battosai

PS – NO, I'm NOT dead!


	7. Book of Paradise 6

**---Book of Paradise---**

**(Part 6)**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto!

Success! Part 6 is finally here! There will probably be an estimate of 9-10 chapters? I dunno…

And here, we move to a totally different point of view…

**

* * *

The Feudal Era…**

"Miroku…" Shippo jumped around hyperly, waving his hands in an irritated Miroku's face… "Whatcha doing?"

The monk impatiently swatted the kitsunes hands away, using his free hand to keep the loose sheets of paper out of reach, "Nothing, Shippo! I'm trying to work, let me work, damn it!"

Shippo stared, wide-eyed. Miroku had never sworn before.

A sheet of paper flew out of Miroku's hands and he reached for it, panicked. Shippo found some interest in this and snatched it, sticking his tongue out at the houshi.

Luckily, this paper only had half a sentence started on it.

…_Kagome worked her hands through his…_

The kit furrowed his eyebrows. What the hell did that mean? Adults never made any sense. Rolling his eyes, Shippo crumpled the paper into a ball and discarded it into the bush nearby, "This is boring…" He whined, and then ran off to play with the village children.

Miroku breathed a sigh of relief.

At least that was only the paper he had started on. No harm would be done if he just rewrote it…

Normally by now, Kagome would have come back and given him a fresh set of pencils and paper, but she had told them that she would be absent for around a week minimum, much to the reluctance of Inuyasha.

Sadly though, he'd have to live off some extra, discarded rice paper and the ink he used for his sutras for the script.

'I really need to get some more ideas now…I finished volume 3 two days ago…I really hope Kagome doesn't mind…'

He stood up and gathered his writing items.

The bushes rustled quietly behind him and the wind softly blew by as he took each step closer to his 'idea spot'.

A flash of brown appeared, but Miroku didn't notice it.

'I'm finally here!' Miroku grinned triumphantly, ducking behind some bushes and peeking into the clearing. A lecherous smile adorned his lips.

'Bleh' Shippo thought, 'I thought following Miroku would be fun but this is gross! I think I'm going to throw up' the kitsune swayed dangerously, feeling a tad bit dizzy.

He darted off after he regained his balance, scampering back to the village.

'Ah yes…this is perfect' Miroku smiled slyly, taking out his pencil and beginning to jot down ideas, 'A splendid view!'

_Ahem…_

The women in the hot springs apparently had become the victims to the monk.

'Great!' Miroku flicked his wrist back, thoughtfully contemplating if 'Kagome' should be wearing a horrendously short kimono or nothing at all… He settled for the latter. If Kagome found out about this, he would be MORE than unconscious…

Thinking up something fast, Miroku wrote something down again…but the pencil slid out of his hand and the houshi watched with horror as it rolled over the slanted dirt and rocks, bouncing on every bump and landing with an air bubble…right into the warm water.

"Did you see something move?" one woman asked worriedly.

"Nah…I think the steam's getting to you" another sighed.

"Ow! Something sharp poked me in the ankle!" (cough**pencil**cough)

Miroku nearly pouted. Now he had nothing to write with! He'd have to go back to Kaede's hut to grab his last pencil. Or rather, plead it back from a certain someone. Sighing, he crept out of the area and walked back to the village.

**

* * *

Kaede's Village…**

"Sango!" Shippo whined, catching up to the demon exterminator that was helping Kaede pick herbs, "Miroku's being disgusting!"

Sango turned around and raised an eyebrow, "What?"

Shippo started whining and then his pupils dilated.

"Are ye okay, Shippo?" Kaede asked.

The kitsune whimpered a bit and sat in the corner of Kaede's hut, his tiny paws around his bent knees and started rocking back and forth, slowly.

"Don't worry" Inuyasha snorted, "He's always had a mental problem"

Sango fumed, "Oh…! If Kagome was here…!"

"Feh" Inuyasha huffed.

"BUT I CAN DO THIS! HIRAIKOTSU!"

"What the-!"

Hence, the same result as a rosary.

After getting up, Inuyasha straightened out his haori and looked up, walking away, trying to hang on to the last threads of his pride.

Shippo was still in the corner.

"Sango, dear!"

Sango's vein throbbed, "What do you want, houshi?" she growled warningly.

"Oh…nothing very much actually, but…" Miroku bent down pleadingly onto his knees, "May I pleeeeeeaaaase have my last pencil back?"

"No" Sango stated bluntly.

"_Pleeeeeeaaaase_?"

"No"

"_Pleeeeeeaaaase_?"

"No"

"_Pretty_ Pleeeeeeaaaase?"

"No"

Miroku nearly started sobbing, "But why—Sango!"

"Not until you tell me what you've been writing"

"What?"

Kaede stared on in amusement and Shippo was still in shock, rocking back and forth repeatedly in the corner of the room.

After the two stared at each other for a while, Sango let out a frustrated growl, "Argh…! Fine! You can have the pencil! But I swear I'll find out what you're up to, houshi! And here's this for good measures!"

"S-Sango! D-Don't be rash--!"

_SLAM_

"You deserved it!" She strapped her Hiraikotsu back onto her back.

After rubbing the bump on his head of a while to sooth the pain, Miroku gathered the papers up that he spilled and picked up the pencil.

"Score!" He exclaimed, the ran off to wherever…

Shippo snapped out of his trance, "Did Miroku…just say score?"

* * *

**Miroku's POV...**

'Must…get down to the hot springs…to get some more ideas…'

'Drat! Nobody's there anymore!' Miroku sighed in defeat and walked back to the village.

While passing by a hut, he heard a conversation.

"-We need more fishnet…"

"Seriously, already? I thought we used enough in the bedroom yesterday…?"

Miroku grinned. Now here were some more ideas!

He fiddled with the smooth, wooden surface of the pencil for a bit before jotting whatever was going on in his hentai brain of his at the moment. After that, he ran back to the hut.

The conversation seemed to resume afterwards.

"Yes, I know, but with all the food we have to keep in our room – why can't you just take all the firewood out of the kitchen and put it outside so we'd have room to actually put things in the kitchen?"

"Well, the firewood would get wet, and besides, we could get more of the fist net and just tie all the food in bags and stuff them in one corner of the room!"

* * *

**Kaede's Hut…**

'Alright! Done volume 4!'

'When should I start making volume 5…?' An image of a fuming Sango appeared in his mind and he blanched.

'I think we'll just stick with 4 volumes in all…'

Miroku headed towards a farming ground and neatly stacked his papers. The monk had made 30 copies and was carrying them in his arms.

The well-built man turned around and dropped the one of the rakes that Kagome had graciously donated to the village, "Ah! So you're done the next book?"

"Yes" Miroku smiled, "This one's a bit more expensive since I went through a lot of trouble writing this. It'll most likely cost 7"

The man sighed, "Alright then" He went inside his hut and soon emerged back out, "Here's your payment" he handed Miroku 7 pictures of his wife.

Miroku smiled cheekily, "Thank you, my man! I shall be off to sell more now!"

"No problem" The villager nodded, looking around with shifty eyes before slipping the book into one of his many shirt pockets.

* * *

End! Part 7 will come up sometime soon…absolutely at least before Christmas though. What did you think? Read and review onegai!

Sayonara,

Tenshi-Battosai


	8. Book of Paradise 7: Part 1

**---Book of Paradise---**

**(Part 7, Selection 1)**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto.

Sorry, this one's just basically a starter and explanation for the next chapter.

For this part of the story, I just wanted to let you know that I didn't pick these names on my own. You will understand once you read the story. ((Secret Santa))

I actually drew them randomly in real life so all of them are coincidental. I don't expect this to be very funny or fluffy...just sorta a starter... (sigh)

* * *

"Kagome!" Sakura shouted, jogging up to her with a strange, big black box, Tenten right beside her.

"Yes, Sakura-chan?" Kagome smiled, turning around.

"Draw a name! We're doing a Secret Santa for the party tonight!"

Kagome raised an eyebrow and wished in her head, reaching into the large box and feeling around for a piece of paper. There were many inside the box. She could tell, "Am I the first to draw or something…?"

"Yes" Tenten laughed, beckoning her to pick a sheet.

Kagome grasped a card of paper and pulled it out.

"Great…" Kagome sighed, "Thanks a lot girls!"

"No problem!"

_Kakashi._

"I need to draw mine, now that I think of it…" Tenten mumbled thoughtfully, sticking her hand in She smiled secretively. This one was easy.

_Naruto._

Sakura pulled one out herself and scrunched up her face, "I don't know what to get him" she whined.

Kagome laughed and ruffled her pink hair, "I'm sure you'll find out in time"

Grinning again, Sakura waved goodbye and ran off to find another person attending the Christmas party.

_Neji.**

* * *

**_

**The Streets of Konoha…**

Ahem… Gai-sensei and Lee weren't hard to find…

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

They embraced, people puked.

"Sakura, are you alright?" Tenten asked worriedly, taking the black box from her.

"That's just gross…" _DAMN STRAIGHT! _Inner Sakura cried out, shaking her fist.

"I'm sort of used to it…" Tenten admitted, "C'mon, let's just get this over with…"

Sakura ran up to them with Tenten, "Hi Gai-sensei, Lee! We're drawing for the Secret Santa tonight and-"

"YOUTH HAS COMPELLED ME TO DRAW A NAME FOR THIS SECRET SANTA!" Gai interrupted.

"Gai-sensei…!" Lee cried out in awe.

Sakura lurched forward, "I'll meet you at the end of the street, Tenten. I'm suddenly not feeling so well…"

"Just draw a name…" Tenten grumbled.

Gai stuck his hand inside the box (with enthusiasm) and drew out a name.

_Lee._

"PERFECT!" The (insane) teacher announced and (was that…?) proceeding prancing down the street.

Lee drew out a name after that.

_Iruka._

"I KNOW WHAT TO GET HIM!" Before Tenten could blink, he was gone. She relaxed her muscles. Now that that was over with…

"Thanks for doing that, Tenten" Sakura walked back towards the weapons handler.

"No problem. We've just got to find everyone else now"

**

* * *

The Ninja Academy…**

"There's Iruka and Kakashi!" Sakura took the box back from Tenten and ran to catch up to the talking teachers.

"Oh…?" Iruka raised an eyebrow.

"It's for the Secret Santa tonight" the pink-haired girl explained.

"Okay then…" Iruka answered back, 'Hopefully the party won't get out of hand though'

_Hinata._

He stared at it for a long minute before replied, "Alright then"

"Hey, bring the box over here" Kakashi stated lazily and took out a sheet of paper.

'Let it be Kagome, Kagome, Kagome…'

_Gai-sensei._

Joy.

**

* * *

Ichiraku Ramen Shop…**

As expected, Naruto was seated on one of the many stools in the ramen stall.

"Naruto!" Sakura called out.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto grinned, "Wanna have ramen with me, how bout' you, Tenten?" He turned around and pulled his bowl of ramen closer, picking up his chopsticks.

"No thanks" Tenten smiled.

"We're just here for drawing Secret Santa's for tonight" Sakura explained, "Wanna draw one?"

"ALRIGHT!" He shouted in glee, rubbing his hands together enthusiastically and pulling out a sheet, "I know just what to get her!"

He nearly ditched his ramen bowl out of excitement, racing down the street.

Tenten and Sakura sweat dropped as he suddenly ran back, gobbled up his ramen and was gone in a flash once again.

_Kagome._

"Hey!" Tenten suddenly exclaimed, "There's Neji, with Hinata!" She grabbed the name box from Sakura and came up to them, "Hey guys, want to draw names for the Secret Santa tonight?"

'What a bother…' Neji thought, sighing. But whatever… "Alright, how about you, Hinata-san?" ((I think he's supposed to say –Sama, but oh well... :P lol))

"Alright…"

Neji drew first, 'What the hell? I shouldn't have done this in the first place…'

_Sasuke._

Hinata bit her lip, praying for a certain name, 'Naruto…' She blushed merely at the thought of his name, 'Oh well…'

_Sakura._

'Oh yeah…' Sakura scrunched up her face, 'I got Neji…what would he like?' She stared at him for a minute, then turned away, 'Ah…maybe I'll know now'

"Thanks!" Sakura replied brightly, "I'll see you guys at the party tonight!"

Neji nodded and Hinata waved back.

"Who else do we need to draw a name?" Tenten asked.

"Uhm…I think Sasuke is left" Sakura replied.

"Alright then, I think a guy like him would be training, ne? Where do you guys always train?"

"Near the bridge"

**

* * *

Training Grounds…**

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted, smiling at him.

"What?" He stopped his training and turned to the two girls in mild interest.

"We're doing a Secret Santa at the party tonight…would you like to draw a name?" Tenten repeated for probably the 5th time today.

"What makes you think I'll be going?" He stated, raising an eyebrow.

"Wha-please…?" Sakura pleaded.

He looked at her, "Fine, if you'll stop bugging me" He roughly stuck his hand in and pulled a name out, walking away without another word afterwards.

_Tenten._

What the hell do you get girls?

* * *

**Bookstore…**

Kagome stopped in her trek back to the hotel. It would be her last day at the inn and she needed a place to stay after that, 'I'll just ask somebody at the party tonight…' She thought idly then stared at the bookstore in front of her.

Hesitating, Kagome sighed and closed her eyes, "I feel so dirty" she muttered to herself, then slowly pushed the door open, eyeing the newest copy of Icha Icha Paradise Volume 4.

'Somebody save me…' Kagome cried out mentally, picking up the book with shaky hands.

* * *

And that's the start to the next selection! That's the only hint you'll really receive… The rest will be found out at the Christmas party… Read and review please! What do you think they got each other?

Sayonara,

Tenshi-Battosai


	9. Book of Paradise 7: Part 2

**---Book of Paradise---**

**(Part 7, Selection 2)**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha.

Um…I'm sorry that this part was posted a little late. I err…got lost on the…road of…life? ((Smiles sheepishly))

Longer. Just like you guys requested. (Sigh) So…tired…

* * *

"Thank you for coming to the party tonight" Tenten greeted Kagome, Naruto, and Sasuke at the door. Sakura was already inside. 

"Where do we put the presents?" Naruto exclaimed excitedly, juggling a large box in his hands.

They all carried the presents in plastic bags so no one knew who gave whom what present.

"Just under that blanket to your left!" Sakura called out from somewhere from the inside.

"Alright then…" Kagome made sure nobody was watching before slipping hers under the blanket and tossing away the bag. Naruto and Sasuke did the same.

"This is stupid" Sasuke sighed, taking a seat on the couch and staring out the window.

"You could at least be a bit enthusiastic, Sasuke-san" Kagome offered.

Naruto instantly ran up to Sakura, "Hi, Sakura-chan! Could I help you?"

"Sure" Sakura smiled, fixing the Santa hat on her head a bit, "Could you hold the end of these lights please?"

"You've come a bit early" Tenten explained, "Nobody will really be coming until the party starts at 8pm. But of course, Gai-sensei and Lee is here already" She paused for a minute, then her eyes widened, "Oh, SHOOT!"

"What?" Kagome replied, alarmed.

"I forgot to tell Kakashi-sensei the time to the party!"

Kagome calmed down a bit, "Ah…don't worry, I told him it started at 5pm"

"But why…? It's really early and he still hasn't come yet anyways"

"Exactly my point…!"

Sasuke, who was listening to the last part of the conversation, admitted, "Good idea. He won't be late then"

Tenten's eyes widened in realization, "Ohh! So technically, if you told him that the party started at 8, he would've probably arrived at 11pm or something like that…"

"Naruto you baka! You DON'T hang the lights on the ceiling like that!"

"But Sakura-chan!" Naruto whined, "What's wrong with hanging it on the ceiling fan?"

"It's ON right now!"

"Ohh! So, you're supposed to put it on like--"

_SMASH_

"NARUTO YOU IDIOT! YOU DON'T PUT THE LIGHTS ON THE CEILING FAN AT ALL!"

Kagome cleared her throat, "Well…ahem…where's Gai-sensei and Lee-san? You said they had already arrived…"

"They're busy cutting down the Christmas tree. Then we need help decorating it"

"Oh, alright then. I think I'll just leave them to themselves…"

* * *

**Somewhere in the Forest…**

"THAT'S RIGHT LEE! USE YOUR YOUTH TO CUT DOWN THE TREE!"

"Like this, Gai-sensei?" Lee was crying with joy. He used an axe to chop the bark and chips of wood off the base of the tree.

"WHAT YOUTH THERE IS TODAY!" Gai cried out enthusiastically.

Ino passed by, "Uh yeah…sure…woud you mind lowering your voice a bit?" She shot them a crazy look, rushing off to another Christmas party.

"Can you catch the tree, Gai-sensei? It's going to fall!" Lee yelled out.

"Of course!" Gai-sensei lowered his voice a fair bit (Thankfully), "And if I don't, I will not open my Secret Santa gift tonight!" He struck his 'Good Guy' pose, "That's a-AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The tree creaked on its stump and promptly fell on Gai, successfully toppling him over.

"Gai-sensei! Gai-sensei! Speak to me!" Lee sobbed, kneeling over his teacher.

**

* * *

Ahem…Back to the Party…**

The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Kagome called out enthusiastically, "Hello? Oh! Neji-san, Hinata-chan! Come in, come in!"

Neji and Hinata stepped inside, sliding their gifts under the blanket. Neji boredly took a seat beside Sasuke and Hinata ran off to greet Sakura and Tenten.

"Yeah…" Kagome sighed, "It's 8:00, people are beginning to come now-"

The doorbell rang again.

"-Oh! Iruka-san! Kakashi-san! Come in!" The miko repeated again, 'I wonder what Inuyasha is doing right now…?' That was a random thought…

"Sorry about that" Kakashi scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "I got lost on the road of life and…"

"You're not late, don't worry" Kagome smiled.

"…And this lady needed help with her groceries and…eh…? Oh…"

Kagome giggled at his antics and gestured them both in. Kakashi slid his hand under the blanket and… A firm hand gripped his wrist, stopping him from exploring blindlessly anymore further.

"Kakashi-sensei, later" Sakura scowled, and then completely slapped his hand away.

Kagome opened the door for the last time, "Lee-san…? How was the tree?"

"GAI-SENSEI!" He cried out loudly.

"…Pardon…?"

"GAI-SENSEI'S HURT!" Lee dragged the tree in as Kagome brushed off some snow, leaving Neji and Sasuke to help set it up.

Lee carried his sensei in and Kagome took him (Quite grudgingly)) and lay him on the couch, "I'm sure he'll be just fine, Lee" Kagome sighed. Gai was just unconscious.

Suddenly, Gai-sensei woke up, lighting Lee's spirit up too.

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE--"

"--WOULD YOU TWO JUST SHUT THE HELL UP?" Tenten nearly screamed from the back of the room, stopping her quest in hanging up plants to tell them. The girl twitched for a bit before finally being content and stated again.

Kagome yawned a bit from all the activity that was going on and leaned on somebody's shoulder.

Kakashi nearly jumped, but then realized it was only…Kagome… There was a mild blush spreading about…

"Hey! Look what I found!" Sakura called out, holding up an icy metal pole, "I found it outside and thought that we could use it for decoration"

Naruto approached.

"Hey" Neji got an idea. A bit mean…but still an idea, "Naruto…I dare you to lick that pole"

Sasuke smirked, catching on, "…or are you a chicken?"

Naruto started to fume, "I'M NOT A CHICKEN, SASUKE-TEME! I CAN DO IT! BELIEVE IT!"

The kyuubi angrily snatched the cold metal cylinder from Sakura and without a second thought, pressed his tongue onto the freezing surface, "Thsee! Therae! I bdid ith!" (See! There! I did it!)

Neji and Sasuke smirked in victory, where as Sakura just stared incredously.

Holding the pole, Naruto proceeded to take it off.

One jerk.

Two jerks and a harsh pull.

"Ith's snot cobming ophff!" (It's not coming off!)

Hinata walked by, "N-Naruto-kun! Oh! W-What happened! Oh my god! L-let me h-help you w-with that!" She fidgeted nervously and stared at his half frozen tongue in horror, rushing him to the kitchen sink to find some warm water.

Sasuke snorted, "What a loser"

After a couple incidents and exciting chatter, it was now time for the main event.

"EVERYONE!" Naruto screamed excitedly, now that his tongue was freed, "IT'S SECRET SANTA TIME!"

Excited chatter from the girls emerged. ((Of course, always including Maitou Gai and Rock Lee))

They all sat down on the couches as Iruka pulled the thin blanket off the table, revealing all the neatly wrapped presents underneath, "Find the gift with your name on it…-"

He couldn't finish the sentence as the majority of the party nearly trampled the table.

"Where's mine?" Lee cried out in despair.

"Here?" Kagome offered, picking up a single sheet of paper.

"Eh…? YES I GOT A PRESENT!"

After a bit of debate and protesting, everyone decided (or agreed) on spinning a candy cane to see who would go first, it would all just go clockwise from there.

"I found it!" Tenten notified, holding up a cherry flavored one. Dropping it on the table, Neji grasped it and gave it a hearty spin.

It landed on Gai-sensei.

"It's my turn!" Gai sighed with glee.

"Get on with it" Naruto grumbled, "Make sure to go fast on thick-brows too!"

Sakura whacked the kyuubi upside the head.

He opened a cylinder shaped gift, wrapped in wrapping paper that had books all over it.

"What…is this?" The sensei held up a roll of something grey. A piece of paper was attached to it, "Shut…up?" He stared, traumatized. It was duct tape. Precisely, Kakashi bought it to tell him to tape his mouth with it.

"That's wonderful!" He cried out suddenly, startling the silent group.

'That's just great…' everyone else thought bitterly.

Beside Gai-sensei was Lee, of course, "I will open my present!" He called out with joy.

"WAIT!" Gai perked up, "THE GIFT IS A LONG, YOUTHFUL LECTURE ON YOUTH!" the teacher beamed and dragged Lee somewhere private. Lee was crying tears of joy. Even when they were long gone, you could still hear the echoes of their voices.

"…Hard work…springtime of youth…wintertime of youth…summertime of youth…"

"…What about…fall-time of youth…?"

"…Ah, yes…that too…"

"…Wow…"

"Disgusting" Neji stated, looking away from the screen.

"Yeah…" Kagome and Sakura chorused, along with Tenten, Naruto, Kakashi, and Iruka. Sasuke and Hinata nodded silently.

"Well…Naruto, you're next…" Kagome coughed, trying to forget what just happened.

"YES!" He pumped his fist in the air and snatched his present, nearly tearing the prize in the process. He gasped and his eyes widened, in a spit second, he was hugging the pulp out of the poor sheet of paper.

_Ichiraku Ramen _

_Free Month's Supply of ramen._

_No exchanges or refunds._

"THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANK YOU" He started hyperventilating on his seat. Hinata offered him a cup of water.

"Sakura…it's your turn"

"Alright!" The kunoichi cheered, picking up her wrapped parcel. Ten packs of hot chocolate.

Hinata smiled sheepishly, "I didn't know what to get her…" she whispered so that Sakura couldn't hear, hoping that she would like the choice of gift.

"Awesome!"

Hinata was happy.

Sasuke's turn. He wasn't so much enthusiastic as to this even, but nonetheless, he picked up his present, "Oh yes, I got something from Santa!" he grounded out sarcastically.

He perked up a bit as he pulled out a brand new Fuuma Shuriken! The last one had been tainted with Naruto.

Neji smirked, 'So I was correct in assuming he'd like that…'

"O-oh! It's my turn…" Hinata whispered, fingering the large box.

The Hyuuga girl gently tugged the red ribbon off and the unfolded the green paper, "T-hank you…" she murmured to whoever had given her that present. It was a smooth, leather-covered diary book with a pen.

Neji just sighed, 'Let's just get this over with…' He tore off the wrapping paper and found a set of new kunai in silver, a 100 pack, and a gleaming new forehead protector secured onto beige fabric, "Thank you" be bowed randomly. Sakura secretively smiled in relief.

"Tenten! You got new hair ties!" Naruto exclaimed.

Tenten slapped her forehead exasperatedly, "NARUTO! That present is for ME to open, not YOU!"

"Sorry…" Naruto whined, "The wrapping paper was just so…shiny!" ((The only wrapping paper Sasuke had left in the house))

"Fine, fine" Tenten grumbled. She gave him 'the best gift he could ever imagine' and he repaid her by not letting her open her own.

Iruka just quickly opened his not to draw attention to himself, "Eh…never mind" The chunin twitched, his face turning red as he stuffed the present under the sofa.

"Byakugan!" Neji whispered, his veins bulging by his eyes. What did Iruka get? Neji dropped the power immediately. Obviously, it was from Gai-sensei or Lee. He wanted to vomit, why on earth did Lee think that Iruka would wear a green, spandex suit?

_Kakashi._

"He's got the biggest box…no fair" Sakura whined and pouted. The box was a big as her.

Everybody but Kakashi noticed Kagome's smug smirk.

He looked all happy, but froze when the box shook a little, "Stand back! This thing is alive! CHI-"

"-Ahh! There it is! The coupon was just under this huge box! -"

"-DORI!" Kakashi punched the box.

Everyone blinked. There was paper. Flying. Inside. And there was a hole. Going right through the box.

"Kakashi you baka" Kagome twitched.

"Eh…" He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

Everyone immediately started digging through the openings in the box, curious to what could be so big inside.

"Oi! Oi! It's mine!" Kakashi cried out, shaking his hands back and forth.

"Ahh!" Tenten and Sakura suddenly screamed and backed up against the wall.

"Eh…?"

"I didn't know what else he liked," Kagome mumbled under her breath, gloomy, "I'm scarred for life…"

"It's okay Kagome…" Hinata hugged her and Sakura and Tenten comforted her.

Meanwhile, Kakashi was happily jumping, almost literally, off the walls, "Icha Icha Paradise Volume 4! The last book!"

"It has me as the main character" Kagome spat bitterly, "I'll kill Miroku…"

_DAMN STRAIGHT! GO GET HIM KAGOME! HUNT HIM DOWN WITH A BUTCHER KNIFE AND STAB IT BETWEEN HIS LEGS! _Inner Sakura encouraged. Sakura scrunched up her nose, "Eww…"

It was only Kagome left now. She enthusiastically opened the present and sweat dropped as a card fell off saying.

_To Kagome, from Naruto_

Alright then…he sorta forgot…

'What could it be?' Kagome questioned as she fingered some soft, blue type of material. She pulled it all the way out, "Oh!" Her eyes lit up.

It was a set of shuriken, and custom designed miko clothing with white bottoms and dark blue tops. There was the Konoha symbol stitched onto each piece and she had recieved a forehead protector, signifying that she was officially accepted into this village.

"I love it!" Kagome smiled, "Thank you Naruto" she pecked him on the cheek as he turned red and Kakashi, who had turned from his book to see this, surged with jealousy.

"Alright!" Sakura clapped her hands together, "It's time to party!"

Tenten turned some music on and got out the drinks, adjusting the lights and beckoning people to have fun.

**

* * *

Fifteen Minutes Later…**

All the couples were dancing together. Kagome sighed wistfully.

"Would you like to dance…?" A voice asked.

"Eh…?" Kagome turned around to come face-to-face with Kakashi, "Oh…" She heavily blushed, "Sure…"

He tucked the book into his pocket and led her to the dance floor, smiling in soft victory. She accepted…

"-Wait!" Kagome cut off his thoughts, "Who the hell would put one there?" Her eyes widened.

"What…?" Kakashi looked up to where she was pointing.

There was mistletoe.

On the ceiling fan.

And it was on.

"Naruto" the stated at the same time.

Pausing for a moment, Kakashi looked into Kagome's embarrassed eyes and kissed her. Her second kiss… It better be only!

Kakashi wasn't expecting Kagome to do anything, so when she started to kiss back…

It was bliss.

* * *

END! (Yawn) I'm tired on Christmas… can you imagine that? I need to refuel for BOXING DAY! Lol what did you think? I can't update on the 30th TT… Anyways, read and review onegai! 

Sayonara,

Tenshi-Battosai

Merry Christmas, minna-san!


	10. Book of Paradise 8

**---Book of Paradise---**

**(Part 8)**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto. I probably never will; that's why I'm writing fan fiction!

I'm trying to stall to make this longer –lol! Hope you enjoy this, but I'm not particularly sure if this was actually funny…It was mostly for my own amusement, so I really doubt it will be…

* * *

Two hands, held up a sign that was large, and displaying several pitch black, sloppily painted on letters that suspiciously looked a lot like Naruto's writing…

**Naruto Special – Commercial Break! **

Sakura read it nice and loud, then taking the sign and dropping it on the ground.

"Kakashi!" Tenten hissed, "We're on air! Where are you?"

"Oi, oi, don't worry! I'm here!" He called out from somewhere outside the airing room.

"Well, get on here! You're supposed to be doing the introduction!" The weapons user twitched and stormed out of view.

"Oh…oh!" A green, silver, and blue blur passed by and suddenly stopped in front of the screen, "Hi! I'm Hatake Kakashi and I'm introducing here…" He scratched the back of his head sheepishly and looked to the left, "What am I supposed to say here?"

"There's something wrong with the screen" Kiba mumbled from the camera crew peering closer into his camera.

"Ah!" Naruto snickered behind a hand.

"What does it say?" Kakashi curiously asked.

Hinata blushed, "Sorry…I think Naruto-kun changed it"

At the bottom of the screen for the subtitles, where 'Hatake Kakashi' was supposed to be typed, it instead said, 'Pervert-sensei'

There was an aggravated growl coming from Kakashi.

Kagome sighed, "Neji, could you please switch the camera view to Team 7?"

The camera got blurry with motion for a moment, and then refocused on 3 people seated on computer chairs.

"Wait! I'm not done yet!" Sakura shrieked, pulling off all the rolls in her hair and rapidly drying it, trying to keep her face from the camera.

Sasuke sighed and rolled his eyes, crossing his arms and legs on his seat and leaning back.

Naruto grinned, fidgeting a bit.

"All right" Kagome started, "Remember – this is just for fun! Introduce everyone…their name and goals in life, I guess, quite boring, but I couldn't think of anything else" she pouted and motioned for them to start.

"Hn. Uchiha Sasuke. My goal is to avenge my clan" Sasuke blew a bang out of his face and sat there, nearly emotionless for the time being.

Naruto leaned awkwardly into the camera lens, "HI! My name's Uzumaki Naruto!" He stared with much enthusiasm and leaning forward on his chair, "And my goal is to become Hokage – the best one ever! BELIEVE IT! I'll be better than any other Hokage everto exist and - "

"Alright, that's enough, Naruto" Neji sighed, zooming in on the now ready Sakura.

"Hi! I'm Haruno Sakura… And I don't know what my goal is in life, but I like Sasuke…" Sakura blushed, stealing a glance at an impassive Uchiha.

"Okay, the camera man here is Hyuuga Neji" Kagome added on, "Inuzuka Kiba is right here" she waited until Neji turned to the boy and then moved on, "Rock Lee…" he was sitting in the corner, staring off into space and mumbling something about hard work, "Hyuuga Hinata, Tenten, and I'm Higurashi Kagome"

Kagome smiled into the camera, "Today, we're going to be talking about, um…" She looked at Kiba, who was giving cue lines, "New Year's Resolutions!"

"But Kagome-chan…isn't it a couple days late already?" Sakura hesitantly questioned.

"Yeah…but I guess even now, people are making resolutions, so I called this day off of your training to star this show!"

"Alright!" Kiba cheered from behind the camera.

"Here" Kagome explained, "You guys can list your resolutions and I'll state what you should look out for and never make a resolution to so I can help you guys out"

"Alright!" Naruto cheered, clasping his hands together in excitement, "Kakashi-sensei, you start!"

Hinata fixed the subtitle to 'Hatake Kakashi' and Neji zoomed at bit into his face.

"Well…" Kakashi leaned back on his seat, "My new year's resolution is to read the next volume of Icha Icha Paradise"

…And this is where Kagome came in, looking a bit red, "And you shouldn't make that resolution because unfortunately, Miroku will not be making anymore volumes, due to the fact that his hand will be too crippled to even pick up a pencil"

Kakashi sagged n disappointment, "Alright…but that was too bad…as a main character, you were really good"

"HENTAI!" Kagome screamed at him.

The sensei just got up and pulled out the infamous little orange book and started reading, waking backstage.

Lee finally snapped out of it and enthusiastically rushed into the seat, "My new year's resolution is to gain Sakura-butterfly's love!" He fisted his hand and an unknown fire raged in his eyes, making a couple people nervous.

Naruto clenched his fists at this proclamation, still having a crush on the kunoichi.

"Well -" a raging pink-haired girl cut off Kagome.

"-I'm sorry, but you can't make resolutions or goals like that" Sakura nearly screamed into the camera, "Things that are as impossible as that…you shouldn't keep your hopes up"

Kagome let out a small chuckle at this as Lee's spirit was deflated, but an unknown will pumped him up again, "Like, for example, my resolution for the New Year is to kill Naraku and…maybe…find a love…"

Kakashi was seen staring at Kagome.

"Who's Naraku?" Tenten and Hinata asked curiously.

Kagome sighed bitterly, "An enemy of mine… Anyways, swing the camera over to the left please, Neji" she smiled again.

It landed on Sasuke.

He twitched; annoyed that he'd have to do this.

"What's your resolution, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura piped up.

The Uchiha turned his head away from the camera, "To kill Itachi," he stated bluntly, not willing to admit that Itachi was his brother because of what he had done.

"Oh…" there was silence.

"Naruto!" Kiba called out, "How bout' yours?"

Naruto grinned. It was his turn now! "MY NEW YEARS RESOLUTION IS TO BECOME HOKAGE!"

Tenten sighed and explained, "That one takes longer than a year…a new years resolution is supposed to be done within a year…but you aren't even chunin yet"

Naruto's grin faltered, "Oh…well….IT'S MY RESOLUTION!"

"Alright then…" Tenten and Sakura rolled their eyes while Hinata blushed.

"What are you doing, Kagome-san?" Neji turned away from the camera to see Kagome beside, pressing a couple buttons.

"Oh, Neji-san, I was just tampering a bit" The miko smirked and clasped her hands together, "There! Perfect!"

Neji looked at her oddly, then turned back to the camera…

The subtitle for Naruto's interview now said, 'Number 1 Hyperactive Ninja and Ramen Obsessed'

Sasuke snorted, smirked with Neji and the girls burst out laughing, Hinata turning red a giving a nervous smile.

"Cut! CUT!" Naruto protested, "I am NOT A RAMEN OBSESSED PERSON!"

"Right, right…" Kagome, Sakura, Kiba, and Tenten coughed.

Chatter started amongst themselves again.

"Alright, alright" Kagome got the groups' attention, "I think a resolution that we all should have is to not get drunk anytime this week for the parties!"

Everyone agreed, but heard a distinct complaint in the back of the room, "But why…?" Kakashi whined.

The majority of the people in the room rolled their eyes.

"It's not good – and so is this" Kagome looked pretty disgusted as she plucked the book out of his hands and dropped it right beside the garbage can, his eyes widened, "Be thankful I missed" she taunted to the jaw-slack Jounin.

"I'M writing it this time" Sakura sighed, snatching the marker from Naruto, "I doubt anyone could read your writing"

"Okay…it looks like you genin are back to training tomorrow" Kagome commented, sighing.

Lee perked up, "Training is fun!"

Everybody else looked pointedly at him.

On a white board, Sakura printed, "Commercial Over" and taped it to the wall.

"That's too much tape," Naruto pointed out.

"Yes, but it would fall if there wasn't enough"

Naruto walked up to the sign, "But it'll stay up if you just remove this piece…that one…and this one over here" he stripped a few pieces off.

Tenten raised an eyebrow, but made a thumbs up sign anyways, signaling for Neji to zoom in on the sign.

Two seconds later, the sign fell off the wall.

* * *

I couldn't find a way to end it… Anyways, sorry this is so late, I currently ran out of ideas. Read and review onegai!

Sayonara,

Tenshi-Battosai


	11. Book of Paradise 9

**---Book of Paradise---**

**(Part 9)**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha.

Alright! (Yawn) Another update! Unfortunately, school is making me extremely tired since I haven't adapted yet. Then again, I don't think I ever will…

Many thanks to Kurama'sFoxyMiko for supplying some great ideas for Kakashi's apartment! Arigato K.F.M-san!

* * *

"Where's Kagome-chan?" Sakura yawned, rubbing her eyes.

"Somewhere…" Naruto mumbled, blinking.

Sasuke remained silent, annoyed that Kakashi woke them up at the crack of damn for some damn reason, and would probably be late as usual again. Everybody silently agreed.

"Yo" Their sensei's voice startled the three, causing them to do a little jump in surprise.

"K-Kakashi-sensei…you're early…" Sakura scrunched up her eyebrows in confusion, he had never been early before…well, except for that one time when Naruto fell into the river with a couple stacks of ramen cups and whipped cream…but never mind…

"Yeah, we're doing something very important today" He stated lazily, but you could hear the eagerness in his voice.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, 'What's pumping him up so much…?'

"What is it?" Naruto asked excitedly, jumping around, "Are we protecting a feudal lord?"

"Naruto" Sakura twitched, "What is it, sensei?"

"We're working on our tracking and stealth skills today" He announced proudly, "We're going to be following a person and we can't let them know what we're doing. We can't loose them either"

The three perked up at this more exciting training strategy, "So…who are we tracking?"

Kakashi grinned.

**

* * *

Outside a Window…**

"I can't believe we're actually doing this" Sakura grumbled.

"Aw…cheer up, Sakura-chan! At least we're going around the village!" Naruto tried to encourage her.

"Yeah…" The kunoichi sighed, gripping the windowpane a bit tighter so she wouldn't fall.

Sasuke grunted, "Sick teacher" he was referring to Kakashi.

"Now, now Sasuke" Kakashi grinned, "Is that any way to treat your elders?"

"Maybe I'll start doing that when you begin acting like one"

It was silent after that.

"Watch the target" Kakashi warned, peering into the window and turning a healthy shade of red as he saw a sight. The teacher giggled girlishly.

Sakura smacked him lightly, "Sensei! You pervert!"

**

* * *

Inside a Hotel…**

Kagome hummed as she packed away her belongings, 'I'm going to have to find a place to stay for the last couple of days' her time at the hotel had expired.

She paused for a minute, towel drying her hair a bit more and fixed her bathrobe on more securely.

Kagome then startled re-organizing her bag, folding her shirts and pants, whatever in, one-by-one.

"Eh…?" Kagome's feet that were halfway under the bed, had caught onto some sort of fabric, "What's this?"

She bent down, fishing her hand under the bed and drawing out an olive green vest with some red swirls on it, "Isn't this what Jounin wear here?"

Kagome thought back to a couple nights back, "Come to think of it now, I don't remember how I actually got home that night…" she muttered, and then shrugged.

(And if I had mentioned that she did earlier, gomen ne!)

"Ah well…if somebody mentions a missing vest, then I'll just hand it back to them and thank the person for bringing me back to the hotel…"

Kagome folded the vest neatly and packed it into her bag, along with all her other items. But not before sniffing it… "This smells familiar…I can't really pinpoint it though…" the miko mumbled absently.

"Wait" She whispered and paused when she heard a scratching sound near the window, "It was probably nothing"

Team 7 let out a relieved sigh outside.

**

* * *

The Streets of Konoha…**

Kagome walked down the dusty streets of the village, humming a small tune to herself, 'At least the innkeeper let me keep my stuff in there until I can find a place to stay for a while…I still can't shake the feeling that I'm being followed'

------

"Ero-sensei…" Naruto twitched as their teacher guided them behind their 'target'.

The three couldn't help but notice Kakashi-sensei's gaze – down southward.

"Pervert!" Sakura hissed, hitting him again.

"Don't hit your teacher without good reason" Kakashi whined.

"This is one" Sakura's darkened face showed irritation.

Team 7 darted over the rooftops of the village, watching Kagome carefully, while trying not to be spotted. Kagome seemed to be on 'high-alert' for some reason, as if she sensed that they were following her.

Jumping onto the ground, they tiptoed behind store support beams and food carts.

As Kagome walked down the middle of the path, she crossed her arms together, and then sat down on a bench. It just happened to be right by the fountain, the same one that she had gotten her first kiss at. She gained a blush at this thought.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "What's she blushing about?"

Kakashi blinked, another odd surge of jealously overcoming him again, 'I've been having quite alot of those these days. I wonder if I'm coming down with a fever' He pondered thoughtfully.

"Alright, training for today is over" Kakashi checked the time, "It's nearly lunchtime and I think everybody is tired from last night's party"

Sakura groaned in agreement, yawning, "Arigato, Kakashi-sensei!"

"Yeah!" Naruto grinned, "I'm going to find Iruka-sensei! I'm hungry!"

Sasuke just sighed, rolling his eyes and trudged away.

The only person left shifted his view to Kagome.

With a blur, Kakashi was now approaching the miko.

Kagome looked up at the person coming towards her, "Oh, hey Kakashi! How are you today?" She smiled, sitting up a bit more from her original slumped position.

"Great!" Kakashi grinned. Just being around her somehow compelled him to do so, "What's bothering you?"

"Oh!" Kagome looked surprised that the teacher had noticed, "Well…" Kagome fingered the head protector in her hands absently, "I'm not sure where I should put this forehead protector and…it's my last day at the hotel, so I've gotta find a place to stay…"

"For starters…" Kakashi began, taking the object from her hands, "I think it would look good…" he looked at her for a bit, analyzing her, "Maybe around your neck…"

"Really…?" Kagome asked, cocking her head, which in Kakashi's opinion, looked extremely cute.

"Yeah" The Jounin responded thoughtfully, "Here, I'll help you tie it on"

Taking the strip of fabric, Kakashi leaned forward and over her shoulder, brushing some hair away and tying a secure knot, "There"

Kagome breathed in his scent, 'that was! That's his vest! -'

Her thoughts were interrupted, "What do you think?"

"Comfortable enough" Kagome blushed as she realized their proximity just moments before.

"Anyways, about your second question, you could…err…stay at my place. It's clean enough…" Oh my god! He nearly stumbled over his words!

"Eh…?" Kagome's face turned light pink.

Seeing her 'discomfort', Kakashi quickly added in, "That is, if you want it"

Kagome's blush got darker, "Oh! No, no! That would be great – I hope I won't be a bother…Thank you! By the way…I have your vest and…thanks for bringing me home and…-"

Kakashi raised his arms up in surrender, not prepared for all the comments that had followed his statement.

Kagome looked at the ground. Suddenly, a rock was more interesting than anything in the world at the moment, "Sorry…" She mumbled sheepishly, "I was babbling, wasn't I?"

**

* * *

Kakashi's Apartment…**

"You are sure you're fine with this?" Kagome asked for the last time.

"Yes, I'm sure" Kakashi grinned, "Now, the place is pretty small…you can sleep on the bed. I'll sleep on the ground"

The miko was suddenly extremely embarrassed, "Oh, no! You only have one bed! I'll take the floor, it's your apartment anyways and…"

"It's fine really, you take the bed!" Kakashi nudged her in the now open door, dropping her bag by the bed and reaching into a small closet for some extra blankets and a pillow for himself.

"Oh…alright, if you insist" Kagome whispered, sighing and going into the washroom to change into some pajamas.

Since they had already had ramen for dinner at the Ichiraku's place, there was nearly nothing to be done before calling it a night.

**

* * *

Later on That Night…**

Kagome couldn't sleep.

She couldn't sleep at all.

Not even the rhythmic breathing of Kakashi on the ground below her could lull the girl to a fitful slumber.

It bothered her; she was on the bed.

_He_ was on the ground.

_His_ back was probably aching.

Sighing in defeat, Kagome slipped out of bed, her feet pressing against the freezing hardwood floor.

Staring at the sleeping figure for a moment, Kagome took a good look at him.

Silver hair, (Like a certain hanyou jerk…) smooth face, (He removed his mask since she had already seen underneath it) he looked so peaceful, and she hated to bother him at this time of night…but…

"Kakashi!" Kagome whispered urgently, gently shaking his shoulder, "Kakashi! Wake up!"

He groaned a little, turning over. It took just another nudge to wake him up, "Oh…Kagome…? What's the matter?" He mumbled sleepily, turning his body towards her so they could talk face-to-face.

"Well…" Kagome fiddled with the hem of her top, "I'm not sleeping very well and…I think I'd sleep better knowing that you'd be comfortable…"

Kakashi, now quite awake, raised an eyebrow at her form. The darkness in the room only showed a silhouette of the girl and if he activated the Sharingan…well…he was too tired.

The miko took the silence as a permission to continue, "And I think I'd sleep easier if you were in the bed with me…-Not like that!" Kagome was blushing furiously, "I mean like…there's enough room for two and…I don't want you to sleep on the floor…" She was now stumbling over her words.

"Alright…" Kakashi sighed hesitantly.

Getting up from his makeshift bedding, the lighting in the room caused him to miss her beet red face. Sliding into the right side of the bed, Kagome slid into the left and sighed in contentment. Kakashi thought it was in relief.

And sometime in the middle of the night, Kagome rolled over and hugged Kakashi's body, just like in the Feudal Era where she grew so used to hugging Shippo.

The two slept well that night.

* * *

Alright! This chapter is finally done! I notice I haven't shown Miroku for a while – don't worry, he'll show up sometime…beaten up… LOL! Anyways, read and review onegai! XD

Sayonara,

Tenshi-Battosai


	12. Book of Paradise 10

**---Book of Paradise---**

**(Part 10)**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha.

I apologize for the lacking-ness from this chapter… (Thus when I realize that I've been apologizing too much lately) I'm pulling out my hair, trying to update right now to no avail…

I hope you enjoy this one; I didn't find it as funny as I hoped but…_demo…_

My writing style is lacking in this genre today. You'll notice as soon as you pick up on the spot. Sorry about that, I think I'm overtired. (Wipes off grease from the dinner I'm currently eating…)

**Happy birthday, Kurama'sFoxyMiko!** It's an early present since my readers are probably getting more impatient by the second…

* * *

Kakashi woke up first.

Shifting a bit and letting out a quiet groan, the copy-nin made a move to sit up, only to find that something a bit heavy was residing on his chest.

'Mm…?' Still sleep-ridden, Kakashi blinked, discreetly sliding the arm off, blushing as he realized who it belonged to.

Half the bed was empty; Kagome had curled up to the source of warmth during the night and had invaded his 'personal space', which he oddly found…acceptable. He didn't mind… and he didn't find that odd at all.

His body protesting to it's highest forms, Kakashi shifted Kagome off himself and headed for his drawer, staring at Kagome as he went and very much unfortunately, tripping over a stray blanket in the process due to lack of focus and attention to where he was going.

Scowling at himself, Kakashi picked himself off the ground and took another look and Kagome, promptly winding himself in the process again as the copy-nin walked right into the target: the drawers.

The mirror on the wall shook and his set of kunai slid off the table, only giving Kakashi a split second to prevent his toes from being butchered off.

Kakashi grimaced, his back sounding out a slight crack as he bent down to retrieve his weapons for the day.

"You're not getting old on me now, are you?" A voice joked lightly.

He nearly jumped up in surprise, but that would be extremely un-Kakashi like…

"No, I'm young" Kakashi half-whined/half-protested.

"Are you sure about that?" Kagome yawned, stretching her limbs out on the empty mattress, her feet tangling up in the sheets, "Because you have grey hair, your bones are cracking, and you're late for your poor team by 3 hours"

"WHAT?" Kakashi raised his voice, bewildered, "For your information, it's silver hair, and it cracked because of the position I was in last night and…" he groaned, "I don't even have time to visit the memorial today"

"You never had time in the first place," Kagome pointed out, yawning once again, "You're always late, but never this much…"

"Alright then" He chuckled lightly, sliding on his Jounin vest and pulling on his gloves, "I've got to go, will you be alright?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine" Kagome stood up, now slowly pushing him out the door, "Now go, before Sakura-chan and Naruto-kun tries to beat you up"

After Kagome shut the door behind her, she let out a wry smile, "He's never early" she muttered, "I can only hope now, that he won't visit the memorial. He'll be 5 hours late then"

She closed the washroom door behind her, coming out later with her newly designed miko clothing on from Christmas.

The miko folded up the blanket from the ground, tossing it onto Kakashi's armchair and plopping the pillow on to of it.

The sofa (or armchair, rather) was pretty small, so Kagome now couldn't sit on it.

After an hour or so passed in silence, Kagome closed the door behind her, hoping no one would break in because Kagome couldn't lock it: Kakashi had the keys.

**

* * *

Konoha Streets…**

Kagome had checked the fridge before she left, "I've got to go grocery shopping now" She hiked the rocky terrain for an early walk before turning around and heading for the markets.

Sensing somebody following her, Kagome curiously turned around to see a box, 'What the hell…?'

The box curiously looked like the ground, but there were two clear, and obvious holes in it…

She sweat dropped. What was this lame excuse for a disguise?

"Uh…excuse me, but…demo…what are you trying to do…?" Kagome nudged her foot against the box, but stepped back as something started to explode…

Three different coloured powders burst into the hair.

Kagome could hear the faint sound of somebody coughing and then complaints.

"You put in too much gunpowder!" (_Cough_, _cough_)

After realizing that Kagome was watching them with a peculiar expression on her face, the three kids stood up.

The strange, orange-haired girl stood up, "The one who possesses the sex appeal of an adult, and the female ninja from the senior group, Moegi!"

"The one who loves dividing numbers, Udon!" The guy that was…-was that…snot...? –well…yeah…

"This village's number one genius ninja, Konohamaru!"

"Together," The three kids chorused, "We make the Konohamaru Corps!"

"Eh…" Kagome scratched the back of her head in surprise, "…what…?"

The three faltered a bit, but then regained their composure.

Konohamaru stepped forward, "Who are you, big girl…? You've been playing with Naruto a lot lately"

"Oh!" Kagome smiled, "I'm Kagome!"

"Kagome…?" Moegi questioned.

Konohamaru turned around to his two team members and whispered, "She's much nicer than that scary, ugly lady. She hurt me!"

Kagome raised an eyebrow. Scary, ugly lady…? "So… you guys train too, right?"

"Yeah!" Konohamaru replied enthusiastically, "I'm really strong, but not as strong as my rival, Naruto"

She inwardly chuckled, 'Naruto, eh?'

Udon looked up towards Kagome, "Sasuke-kun is my future self"

'EH…? Sasuke? He seriously thinks he can be Sasuke like that…?' Kagome screwed up her face, 'Yeah…in his dreams'

Moegi looked at the miko worriedly, "What's wrong?"

"Oh…nothing" She gave the three a reassuring smile, checking her watch, "Oh! It's already 4pm… I've got to get my shopping done…it was nice meeting you"

Konohamaru grinned back, "You too, Kagome-kun!"

Kagome turned around to leave when he called back out, "-Wait!"

"What is it, Konohamaru…?"

"Could I show you my training so far…?" He pleaded, "Can I defeat my rival yet?"

Kagome sighed, "Sure"

Konohamaru grinned again, trying to somehow create a replica of Naruto's movements, pulling out three clean kunai.

The miko watched in interest, this shrewd version of Naruto in front of her.

"Kyaa!" He made this weird sound effect, tripping over the 'rock' box in the process.

So, instead of hitting its intended target – a nearby tree, it flew off course down the road. One embedded itself into a pole, and another stopped inside a market-sold apple.

"Yo, Kagome!" Kakashi transported himself behind her, his orange book splayed out if front of him, only proof that he had been recently reading it, "Training is over-"

-And the _third_ kunai stuck right into the spine of Icha Icha Paradise.

The members of the Konohamaru Corps quietly gasped, teleporting out of the area so they wouldn't get into trouble.

_Far, far away._

"The book doesn't have any page numbers…" Kakashi whispered frantically, watching as the pages slowly shook out of the spine and fluttered to the ground, clumping into a tangled mess.

Kagome tried to comfort the sensei by laying a hand on his shoulder – no matter how much partying was happening inside her mind.

**

* * *

The Bookstore…**

"I'm sure there's another copy of it in here" She reassured him, biting back her laughter.

Kakashi peered into the bookstore, scanning the tables for any sign of the infamous orange novel.

A person walked out with a bag, looking extremely content.

Pushing the door open, the sound of a little _dingle _was heard, the bell ringing to signal their presence.

"Hello!" The owner greeted, "How can I help you today, Kakashi-san? –Oh! Is this your girlfriend? Nice, Kakashi!"

Kagome let out a beet red blush, gripping his elbow tighter that she was holding.

"I was wondering where I could find Icha Icha Paradise 4? My other copy got wrecked" Kakashi grimly asked, searching the shelves yet again.

"Ohh…" The owner let out a breath in remorse, "The next shipment is coming in 2 months. You'll have to wait…gomen… The last copy just sold out a minute or two ago"

"_WHAT_?"

* * *

Alright! I finally finished it! Read and review onegai!

Sayonara,

Tenshi-Battosai


	13. Book of Paradise 11

**---Book of Paradise---**

**(Part 11)**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha…or anything, I suppose…

Ack! Is this really going to be the third-to-last chapter? I dunno, but it's slowly coming to an end… I didn't find this very funny to me, but I'm the writer, so... :P I don't really know much about my own stories in that way...

Happy Birthday, Ichano!

* * *

"Ha!" Kagome cheered, "Check!"

Shikamaru did a half-scowl, staring at his loosing battle at chess.

Kakashi chuckled, sinking deeper into the sofa beside the coffee table that Shikamaru and Kagome had laid out a chessboard.

He nearly had to bite his lip to prevent the laughter that was escaping his lips when he saw Shikamaru's hands.

Shikamaru was doing that habit again, the tips of his fingers pressing against each other under the table and making tiny movements. His 'strategy planning' habit.

Kagome's smile faded as Shikamaru moved a piece, somehow shifting his advantage to the top. She was no longer checking him; he was checking her.

It was silent for a while, and then seeing as Kagome couldn't do anything to her king, she knocked out another pawn, taking his piece from the board.

And then…nobody moved, 'Isn't he going to do something?' Kagome frowned in confusion.

After 5 minutes of silence, Shikamaru finally made a move…and won, "Checkmate" the lazy Chunin smirked, yawning and blinking the sleepiness out of his eyes, "What a troublesome game"

Kagome just scowled, making Kakashi's visible eye crinkle with amusement.

"What are you so happy about?" She grumbled, packing up the chessboard.

"Nothing" Kakashi smiled.

"Whatever"

As Shikamaru left the room, to probably watch clouds, Kagome turned back to the Jounin, "You should really go check on Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke's training…It's not good to leave them alone like that" Kagome chided, smiling and resting her head against his shoulder.

That was…unspoken love…right? Kakashi sure hoped so, "They're fine on their own; besides, you should come too"

Kagome let out a light laugh, "What are you talking about…? Whenever they got in danger, you either weren't there, or was reading that book of yours"

"Was not"

"Was too" Kagome sighed, "But if you want, you could come to where I'm going, I'm going to visit Gai-sensei's team"

_Why not…? _"Sure, Sasuke and Sakura will keep Naruto in line"

Instead of teleporting, they both took a slow walk to their training grounds, both basking in each other's presence.

**

* * *

Team 13's Training Grounds…**

"Hey everybody! I just came to see how you guys were doing!" Kagome waved to Tenten, the kunoichi waving back.

Neji gave a slight nod, and then continued training.

Wiping some sweat off her forehead, Tenten approached the miko.

"Where's Gai-sensei and Lee…?" Kagome questioned, searching the clearing for any sign of green spandex.

"I don't know, really" Tenten shrugged.

_Whoops, _spoke too soon…

"KAKASHI, MY RIVAL!" A voice shouted from down the clearing.

"GAI-SENSEI!" Another voice called out.

Kagome grinned, "There they are…" She turned to greet them, but… "AH! BURN MY EYES! BURN MY EYES! SOMEBODY BURN MY EYES!"

Startled, Neji stopped his training to see what was bothering Kagome. His eyes widened in shock, mimicking Kakashi's face, "…what the hell…?"

"GAH! GAI-SENSEI, LEE, PUT SOMETHING ELSE ON!"

Kakashi pulled Kagome into a protective embrace, shielding her eyes from the horrid sight.

"PINK!" Kagome shrieked, "HOT PINK SPANDEX SUITS! WHY?"

Lee ran up to Tenten, who was on the verge of screaming and grinned, asking, "Do you like my new outfit? Pink is the colour of the springtime of youth! I will start a new trend!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!" The two pink spandex suit bearers embraced under their fake and phony sunset.

"Lee and I are starting the new trend of springtime of youth! We start with youthful colours! Come show your youth with us!"

"God no…" Neji muttered, rubbing his eyes in pain. This sight could kill even the strongest Konoha enemies. He was sure of it.

"My rival!" Gai grinned.

"Hm…did you say something?" Kakashi was too occupied with 'protecting' Kagome's eyes than to pay any attention to the Jounin. Not that he ever did though…

Tears started to form in Maitou Gai's eyes, "That was very hip of you, Kakashi! Why do you always pursue revolutionary reactions?"

"What?"

Gai-sensei burst into sobs.

"It's alright, Gai-sensei!" Lee cried out, trying to comfort him.

"My eyes…" Kagome whined, burying her face deeper into Kakashi's clothing, making him blush furiously.

"Put this on, would you?" Tenten blinked rapidly, tossing two brown trench coats over to the spandex suit wearers.

A bit grudgingly, they slid them on and as much as he didn't want to, Kakashi released his grip on Kagome so she could face the two, "Gods, don't ever do that again," Kagome gasped for air, rubbing her eyes.

After settling down a bit more, Lee piped up, "And I've discovered another youthful thing, from Kakashi-sensei!" fire raged in his eyes, "It's revolutionary!"

Kakashi raised and eyebrow, while everyone else gave him a look.

'What did he do now?' They inwardly groaned.

Gai-sensei whipped out a bag labeled 'Local Bookstore' and grinned.

"We have discovered what he reads and decided that youthful things are reading too! Kakashi, you're expressing your youth!" Lee cried out with glee.

They only got more curious with this comment.

"I went and bought this from the bookstore yesterday – it was the LAST COPY!" Gai-sensei exclaimed proudly, "I haven't read it yet, but will for my eternal rival! I will read it, Kakashi!"

'Wait…Kakashi…last copy…. last copy…Kakashi…' Kagome pondered on it, her eyes only then widening in realization and horror. She latched onto Kakashi's arm for safety.

And right then and there…all chaos started.

Gai-sensei pulled out 'Icha Icha Paradise Volume 4'

Kakashi's eyes widened, along with Neji, and Tenten's.

"_I'm sure there's another copy of it in here" She reassured him, biting back her laughter._

_Kakashi peered into the bookstore, scanning the tables for any sign of the infamous orange novel._

_A person walked out with a bag, looking extremely content._

_Pushing the door open, the sound of a little dingle was heard, the bell ringing to signal their presence._

"_Hello!" The owner greeted, "How can I help you today, Kakashi-san? –Oh! Is this your girlfriend? Nice, Kakashi!"_

That person was…Gai-sensei?

_Damn…_

And Kagome's foresight proved very helpful as Kakashi tried to lunge forward to _kill_ the other Jounin, getting held back my Kagome's grip on his arm.

'When I get my hands on him...! I'll torture him until he just _has _to give me that book!'

* * *

Owari for now!

I hope you guys have enjoyed this so far… :P Read and review onegai!

Sayonara,

Tenshi-Battosai


	14. Book of Paradise 12

**---Book of Paradise---**

**(Part 12)**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha.

Okay! Here's the next part to 'Book of Paradise!' I thank all of you who have reviewed so far!

The school part of the story was taken right out of my classroom, LOL! It was so hilarious! Everyone in the class was so freaked out! The following academy acts are exactly what happened at school today! Right up until Kagome comes in.

* * *

…_It's amazing how much damage a little set of books can do to people…_

"Kakashi dear" Kagome scolded teasingly with a sense of good humor, "You've got a shred of pink fabric in your hair"

Of course, it was only teasing. Why would she ever call him 'dear'?

Kagome blushed furiously at this thought. Well…she really wouldn't mind calling him that…

"Really?" Kakashi frowned, taking another look in the mirror and picking at his scarecrow-like silver hair, "Ah-! Thank you"

She frowned, 'He didn't even pause or flinch when I said that! Why – oh… Does that mean that he doesn't mind…?' Kagome bit her lip, forcing back a full smile of happiness, "You know...you didn't have to beat him up that bad...at this rate, he'll be too crippled to keep promises. I'm starting to feel a bit sorry for him"

"Don't be that way, he deserved it..." The copy-nin pouted.

"Are you alright?" Kakashi asked worriedly, peering close to her face when she didn't say anything after that.

Surprised, Kagome jumped back, feet tripping over her suitcase. She squeezed her eyes shut, as if it would soften the impact…

…But never made it to the floor.

"Now, now" Kakashi chuckled, "If you make too much noise, the people below us will complain"

Kagome sent him a half-hearted glare, "You made me fall"

"But I caught you" he pointed out.

"Whatever" she grumbled, standing up and yawning, "Don't you have training today?"

"Yeah…" He scratched his head sheepishly, one eye crinkling – signifying that he was smiling, "I'm sure they can wait…besides, patience is one a ninja must test, right?"

Kagome rolled her eyes, "I guess so, but not in this way"

"How much longer are you staying here?"

"Eh…I don't know, I think about 5 more days…"

"Great!" Kakashi replied, with not much enthusiasm, 'That early?'

"Anyways, I think I'll visit the academy today. How do you do that teleportation jutsu again…?" Kagome sighed, picking up the comb on the dresser and prying her fingers through her hair.

Kakashi stepped beside the miko, showing her the hand seals, "Just like that – now I think I should go now, I've got to go visit the memorial"

"Nuh-uh you aren't – you're already and hour and a half late!"

"…I'm sure they wouldn't mind…"

"Go later, Sakura-chan will be more happy if you come earlier"

"…Wouldn't make a difference…" Kakashi grumbled, but stepped out the door anyways, "So, I'll see you later?" he changed the subject quickly just in case she had heard the last comment.

"Yeah, later!"

* * *

**Ninja Academy…**

"Iruka-sensei…" Moegi bit her lip fiddling with a pencil by her desk.

Iruka's face was all red; he was fiddling with the overhead spray bottle to the projector, "Do you smell the food in the classroom…?" He ground out, trying to be patient with his students, "Who left their food in the classroom yesterday?"

_Silence. _

Everything was silent apart from the background noise – buzzing from the overhead.

"Did you do it…?" Udon whispered to Konohamaru, who was sitting beside him.

"Hmph" the boy replied, crossing his arms, "I didn't do anything" he whispered back.

Iruka-sensei twitched and he raised the spray bottle in the quick motion, delivering 3 squirts to Konohamaru's face.

"AHH!" The boy nearly shrieked, shielding his face with his hands and getting the front of his shirt wet.

The surrounding students ducked beneath their desks.

A kid meekly raised his hand, saying, "…you need another rubber ball, don't you…?"

Iruka let out a wry smile, "Yeah…that would be nice" (1)

Some more whispered; triggered the twitching of his fingers, warningly close to the squirt bottle that was now settled on top of his desk.

A student tiptoed over towards the nearby window by his desk silently opened it to let in fresh air and, hopefully, extinguish the smell of fish around the room.

"I think he's _angry_…" Moegi whispered quietly to a student, getting a nod in response.

Iruka switched his glare to her, earning an 'Eep!' from the girl.

Looking up half-innocently towards their sensei, another student picked up their weathered paperback novel and shakily handed it towards Iruka.

Their teacher just took one look at the book and commented, "I only throw hardcover, thank you" (2)

The students all stared at Iruka, not really at him, but maybe through him.

"Eh…did I come at the wrong time…?" Kagome peered through the creaking door to the classroom.

Iruka put on a smile and turned towards his visitor.

The kids all inwardly sighed in relief, 'We're saved!'

"What can I do for you, Kagome-san?" _Wow._ Mood swings.

"Ah…nothing…am I bothering you…? If I am, I'll just leave…"

"NO!" The class exclaimed at the same time, voices laced with pleading and desperate calls.

Iruka twitched, explaining, "I was lecturing them"

"More like torturing! My shirt is still wet! And my hair! AND THE GOGGLES!" Konohamaru whined, rubbing furiously at his goggle lens.

"Detention for you for calling out!" Iruka shot out towards the poor boy, making him gape and start to protest.

"Oh" Kagome remarked, chuckling quietly over the noise of the class.

"EVERYONE – SILENCE!" Iruka roared; in one quick motion, he snatched a worn down eraser off his desk and literally flung the poor object at the source of all the noise – Konohamaru.

Konohamaru stood there, stunned; and finally quiet for once.

The eraser catapulted right by his head, and if he hadn't ducked down to grab his fallen pencil at the last moment, he would've been hit.

The students watched as the eraser flew by his head and hit the wall with a smack, flying across the room again and tearing a hole towards the projector screen that was made out of expensive, thin paper.

_More silence._

Boy, were they soo dead…

Kagome smiled weakly, "…Do you need help with anything…Iruka-san?"

Iruka's eyes literally bulged out of his head and he gawked at the gaping hole through the screen, "KIIIDDDSSSSSS!"

"EVERYBODY, RUN FOR IT!" Konohamaru shrieked, going ballistic.

It was silent for the remainder of the second until the whole classroom just erupted into chaos.

Desks were knocked over, papers and pencils were flying, scrolls were toppling onto the ground, and the kids were busy shoving themselves out the small door, Kagome stepping aside nervously to avoid school traffic.

"I…think I'll go now…" Kagome did not want to be the one he took all his anger out on. Nope, not at all…

She stepped out, racing down the hallway in the opposite direction as the children.

A couple minutes later, somewhere far away, a poor citizen was caught in Iruka's furious wrath.

* * *

**Outside the Academy…**

Kagome rested her hands on her knees, panting, trying to catch her breath.

"What's going on…?" Kakashi questioned, resting a hand on her back, "I heard screaming and shouting all the way from the training area I was at…I've dismissed the team already"

"Iruka…eraser…students…overhead…" was all she needed to say for Kakashi's eyes to widen in understanding.

"I see…that was very smart of you to leave" He recalled the time when he was caught in Iruka's wrath. He nearly didn't make it out alive.

At one point, Morino Ibiki had suggested that the chunin had good torture skills, indeed.

Kakashi had to buy a new Jounin vest, get a haircut, a new mask, and new gloves after that incident.

"So…who was it this time…?" Kakashi wondered curiously. He felt sorry for whoever was caught.

Kagome shrugged sorrowfully, "I didn't stay long enough to know"

A shuffling alerted then that somebody was approaching.

"That…was very evil of you" Kurenai leaned against a nearby wall for support, "I need some new clothes now" she groaned, twitching and nursing her black eyes.

Of course, you could try and defend yourself, but without hurting the attacker, most defenses would not be as effective.

She winced, "I think I sprained my wrist"

"Oh my god! Are you alright?" Kagome fretted, shuffling up to the young Jounin and inspecting her wrist.

"I'll be fine…"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, of course"

"…If you're sure…" Kagome sighed, releasing her grip on the woman.

Kakashi chuckled, smiling at Kagome's antics; and he came up with a final decision.

As soon as Kurenai left, he asked a question, "Ano…Kagome…?"

"Yeah, Kakashi?"

"…"

"What is it?" Kagome raised an eyebrow, patiently waiting for a response.

"Do…do you want to go out…?" He bit his lip, and looked away from Kagome's face in nervousness.

"Well…" Kagome turned bright red, "Uh…um…sure…?"

Kakashi's mind cheered in silent victory as Kakashi just replied, "We better get back to the apartment"

…And that very same night, Maitou Gai found himself running 700 laps around Konoha…

* * *

All right! Finished this part! What did you think of it?

– LOL! My teacher loves to threaten students with bouncy balls!

- :P Exact quote peoples, exact quote from my teacher…

Read and review onegai!

Sayonara,

Tenshi-Battosai


	15. Book of Paradise 13

**---Book of Paradise---**

**(Part 13)**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha.

Okay there, here's the next chapter… In a bit, if I come really near to finishing this story, then I'll begin to post either 'Red Moon Waltz' or 'Inevitable Love' (Details on my profile) Everybody who's reading this…which one do you want to be posted up first?

Sorry about the lateness, people. Homework has caught up with me. Either check my LiveJournal, or check my profile. (Which isn't very up-to-date as the former)

* * *

_A bright smile,  
A simple caress of words,  
A brush of hands,  
That is what draws me to you,  
Like a moth to a flame._  
- Tenshi-Battosai

* * *

"Oi, oi! Watch where you're throwing that!" Kakashi ducked as Kagome's poor hairbrush flew threw the air and made contact with the wall behind him.

Kagome scowled, "You deserve it! Besides, I think that month-old sour milk would do more damage to your brain than that!"

"But I didn't actually drink it!" Kakashi tried to defend himself; 'I wouldn't like to end up like Naruto when he tried to be a replica of Sasuke'

She shook the unopened milk jug with her left hand, "Well, then why did you buy it?"

_Silence._

"Anyways…" Kakashi coughed, trying to change the subject, "I booked a spot in a nearby restaurant for 7:00 pm. It's 6:00pm right now, so you might want to get ready" The copy nin gingerly plucked the hairbrush off the ground and handed it to Kagome.

Kagome relaxed a bit, seemingly forgetting about the milk and setting it aside. She gathered her clothes, racing into the bathroom.

"Oi! Hey -!" Kakashi stopped before his face as squished flat by the slamming door. He groaned, "But I needed to go to the washroom…" Sighing, Kakashi muttered through the door to Kagome that he would be out for a couple minutes.

Locking the door, Kakashi hesitantly knocked on his neighbor's door, kindly explaining to him his situation. "Could I use your bathroom? My date is currently using ours"

The old man nodded in understanding, "Aa…come in, I know exactly what you're talking about" He grinned, it's right down the hallway, to your right"

Nodding his thanks, Kakashi took the directions and thanked the man again.

Inside the washroom, Kakashi exerted a loud, "EH?"

Just before he closed the door, there was a view of a 'secret laboratory' across the hall.

A large computer was in the back of the room, with disturbing pictures on it. There were also several spy camera videos around the room, with a few other small screens.

That wasn't the worst part.

Now, the worst part, was that on the screen, were several pictures of Kagome walking down the street and at the park…along with some others of Kurenai, Tsunade, Tenten, old pictures of Temari, and this pretty lady that lived a couple blocks away… Several other windows were closed, signaling to Kakashi that there just might be more pictures of more people.

It just made you wonder what this guy did for a living.

'What is with this old man?' Kakashi scrunched up his nose in disgust before nearly slamming the washroom door shut in morbid fascination, as much as he hated to admit it.

* * *

**Restaurant… 6:45pm…**

"This is a pretty fancy place" Kagome complimented, peering into the door.

"Really?" Kakashi copied her movements, "Well, it's fine. I'm paying anyways" 'And I sure hope that I have enough money from my missions…'

"Alright…" Suddenly, the idea of going on a date like this with Kakashi suddenly seemed terribly embarrassing all over again.

"Are you alright? We're going in now…"

"Yeah…" Kagome muttered quietly, "I'm perfectly fine"

As they got seated in a far corner of the restaurant, Kakashi and Kagome started a conversation with their voices lowered so they wouldn't be heard over all the customers talking.

"So…how long have you been a ninja for?" Kagome questioned with interest.

"I really don't keep track… I think approximately, since I was five" Kakashi pondered on it for a while, counting back into his memories.

"Five?" She raised her eyebrow, responding incredously.

"Yes…the times were rough back then. Everybody was forced into such combat in their early years" The copy-nin sighed, almost wistfully.

"Wow…" Kagome laughed, "That's nearly ironic! To think! When I was five, I thought about fairies and princesses and how the world was just a beautiful place that was full of true happiness and love!"

Kakashi chuckled at the comment, "We should really start to order now, we've been seated, and I think a waiter will be coming soon"

"Oh yeah…"

Picking up their laminated, paper menus, they scanned the pages for something they felt like eating at the moment.

"I bet if Naruto was here, he's order buckets of ramen" Kagome remarked, sticking her tongue out.

"But the point is, he's not"

"True…true…but still…"

"Yeah…"

"Hello, would you like to order anything at the moment; an appetizer, drink? Or do you want to just go straight to the main course?" The waiter came up to them with a pad of paper and a finely sharpened pencil.

"Chicken Teriyaki and rice, please" Kakashi replied, closing his menu and placing it flat on the table surface, "Just tea would be fine"

Kagome rapidly skimmed through the menu; "Uh…same as him" She bit her lip for lack of a better answer.

"Alright, so that would be two teas and Chicken Teriyaki with rice?"

"Aa…"

"It might take a while, it's pretty busy here at the moment and the cooks are quite occupied" The waiter left, ripping the sheet of the pad and sliding it into the kitchen, finally leaving them in solitude with each other again.

"So…Do you go here often?" Kagome tried to start a conversation.

"No, actually" Kakashi appeared extremely relaxed.

It irked Kagome how he could be so relaxed when she was jittering in nervousness across from his seat.

She really didn't know that he was having inner turmoil at the moment, 'what do I say to her now? How do I respond to this? Does she like the restaurant?'

20 Minutes Later… 

"Here's the food you ordered, sorry it took so long. We had trouble finding the dishes. I apologize for the inconvenience, but we were only able to find a single sanitary dish at the moment…I hope you two are alright with sharing?"

The two were silent, staring at the waiter in bewilderment.

"Well…you are on a date right now, are you not?"

Kakashi and Kagome nodded meekly and speechlessly, just staring at the single plate with two orders in his hands.

"Here's the utensils you'll need. I hope you enjoy your meal and we are terribly sorry for the inconvenience" The waiter left again, appearing flustered for some apparent reason.

There was little conversation during the meal, just some short remarks, both slightly smiling in each other's presence.

"So…I notice that you haven't been on any missions lately?" Kagome leaned back on her chair, finished the meal.

"Hai, I haven't been called in lately, maybe not a lot particularly needs work on near Christmas" Kakashi sighed in contentment.

It seems that they had already forgotten that they had just shared a meal together.

Literally.

"That's great!" Kagome grinned, "So you ninjas actually do get some shrewd up sort of holiday sometimes"

Kakashi chuckled at her statement, "Yes, if you put it that way…"

**

* * *

After Dinner, Apartment…**

"So…" Kagome grasped her wrists behind her back and looked towards her feet, a blush slowly spreading on her face.

"Mmm…" Kagome directed his gaze towards Kagome, "I guess we should get going now? I mean, to bed?"

"Yeah…I guess so…"

"Hey -! Wait! Don't I get a goodnight kiss?" Kakashi asked teasingly, fully not expecting one. Yet…

A fine blush spread across his face as Kagome leaned in and gave his cheekbone a chaste kiss.

And what a day it was.

* * *

Alright! This chapter is finally finished after all my homework was finished. (Actually, to tell you the truth, I'm nowhere close to done. I'll suffocate under all the homework! (Sob) 

I feel that this chapter was quite rushed...but...I'm overworked and overtired, and at the moment, do not have the patience to do something of that sort... Gomen ne.

Anyways, onegai, please respond to the question in the beginning of the chapter…It is essential and I am taking a tally for the poll.

Read and review onegai!

Sayonara,

Tenshi-Battosai


	16. Book of Paradise 14: Part 1

**---Book of Paradise---**

**(Part 14, Selection 1)**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha.

(Pouts) This story is ending soon. In approx. 6-7 more chapters… I'm guessing. It's not confirmed.(Sob)

Here's a review reply to 'Jacqueline', who was an anonymous reviewer to B.O.P. 4… Here it is:

For your information, I don't think anybody but the author of 'Naruto' knows what's under the mask. The special eye, which is the Sharingan, is not under the mask, it's under the forehead protector.

Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter, which is really far-fetched, but anyways… (Groan) I need to catch up on some freaking sleep…

Sorry for the half chapter once again, if I don't update like this now, I don't know when the next time is going to be… I've just gotten assigned more freaking homework…

* * *

_Plunge boldly into the thick of life._

-Goethe

* * *

"Hey!" Kagome beckoned Kakashi over, "Look at this!" She pointed to a poster taped to the electricity pole.

"What is it…?" Kakashi appeared behind the miko, reading the ad in full interest.

"I really don't know, but it seems interesting…"

_Konoha's 6th Annual Konohagakure Election!_

_Vote for your favored politician here! Polling takes place next week outside of the Ichiraku Ramen!  
The politicians from last year have joined up in partners for benefit!_

_Running for Election This Year Are:_

_Orochimaru and Kabuto (Communist Party)  
Sasuke and Neji (Prodigy Party)  
Lee and Gai-sensei (Youth Party)  
Naruto and his Ramen (Konoha Specialist Party)  
Ino and Sakura (Rooting Party)_

_Don't miss the voting date! Hope to see you there!_

"So…"

"Alright then…" Kakashi scratched the back of his head in confusion, "Ano…but…there has never been an election before…" He noted where it said 'Konoha's 6th annual' and 'politicians from last year' It was probably a typo.

"Really…?" Kagome bit her lip in confusion, and then lightened up, "Alright then…who are you going to vote for…?"

"No idea. We've got to attend one of their debates one day" Kakashi mumbled, guiding Kagome away from the poster with an arm around her waist.

"Alright then…that sounds like a fairly good idea"

"What time is it going to be?"

"I think sometime in the evening, 6pm, perhaps?"

"That sounds about right…"

Kagome stopped for a moment, "Hey…what about Tsunade then?" Wrinkles formed around the bridge of her nose.

Kakashi thought that looked very cute, as a matter of fact.

"I believe that she's hosting this. She said that the election…the winner will only be in control for a day…soo…right after that, she gains her power again…" Kakashi replied.

"But…ano…what if a really _weird_ person wins?" Kagome said meekly, thinking about the worst.

"Don't worry about it" He reassured her, "If the person was weird, then I doubt anyone would vote for them" The copy-nin squeezed her shoulder as a sign of comfort.

Kagome noticeably relaxed, resting a head against Kakashi's shoulder as they began to walk again, "We still need to buy some groceries…"

"Yeah"

"…So…how long is the election going to take place…?" Kagome frowned. There was 4 more days until she had to return home.

"I believe 3 days…when are you leaving again?"

She nearly smacked her forehead in exasperation, "In 4 days! I told you that this morning!"

"Really?"

A sigh escaped her lips and she rolled her eyes.

For the third time that day, Kagome paused in her walk, thinking about something. (First, to see the election notice, second, to ask about Tsunade, and then now…)

"Hey, Kakashi-kun…?" This was a nickname that had somehow developed over the night…

"Hmm…?" Kakashi turned to face Kagome once more, in a questioning manner, "Yes, what is it?"

"Isn't your team training today?"

"Oh, SHOOT!" He was gone in a fraction of a second, leaving Kagome there to blink and sort out her thoughts in the dust while her 'boyfriend' had left to catch up with his poor, forgotten teammates…

What a _caring _comrade.

**

* * *

Team 7 Training Grounds…**

Without the slightest warning, Kakashi appeared in front of his team with a small 'poof', "Sorry I'm late guys, I had to help a beautiful lady sort out her thoughts"

"LIAR!" Sakura and Naruto pointed accusingly at Kakashi.

"Anyways, practice your chakra; do some tree climbing as usual" Kakashi explained lazily. He turned around, hiding a little smile that nobody could see anyways.

No, no.

He hadn't been lying at all.

Sighing contently, Kakashi pulled out his Icha Icha Paradise book that had managed to escape the wrath of Kagome while she had been searching his apartment for her missing sock.

Before he began reading though, he couldn't help but wonder what his comrades winning tactics for the upcoming election was going to be.

* * *

Okay! This one was a four-page chapter. I hope you enjoy it so far… I want to go watch episode 173 of Naruto now, since I haven't had time yet…so… Read and review onegai!

Sayonara,

Tenshi-Battosai

PS - I apologize for the lack of excitement and events in this chapter and the over-excessive author's note today. Gomen nasai...


	17. Book of Paradise 14: Part 2

**---Book of Paradise---**

**(Part 14, Selection 2)**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha.

The next half to the chapter is finally here…thank you for all your reviews so far; it really keeps me going… I took it up to myself to make this longer than the last chapter to make up for it…

Anyways, when I first thought of this election idea, I thought it was crazy, but I guess now, I think I'm starting to like it quite a bit…what do you think? Here's the next half!

PS – There won't be much romance in this chapter. (Sigh) (I got a new laptop!)

* * *

_Failure is not the falling down, but the staying down._

-Mary Pickford

* * *

**Overall POV…****Debate Night, 7pm, Hokage Tower…**

"…And my partner, ramen, has decided that he wants to have more selection in the Ichiraku!" Naruto slammed his fist down on his podium, emphasizing the last bit of what he said.

A hot, steaming cup of instant ramen settled beside his hand did a little jump when his hand made impact.

"Well…Naruto, not everybody particularly ENJOYS ramen!" Ino nearly interrupted him, giving the blonde a pointed look.

"Yeah!" Sakura agreed whole-heartedly.

It was an hour into the debate already, and not much had happened. The paired up debates had taken a long time for each of their opinions to be argued with…

Due to the odd number of parties this year, one hadn't said anything yet… And would, undoubtedly, get the last remark of the night.

Sasuke and Neji already went – they put up a good argument. Saying this, many citizens believed that they already won against the Communist Party.

Of course, Orochimaru's party was easily angered by this comment, but because of the amount of people watching, restrained himself to keep his reputation healthy and going.

* * *

**Tsunade and Shizune's POV… (Flashback)**

_"How the hell did Orochimaru get involved in this?" Tsunade gritted out between clenched teeth._

"_Ano…" Shizune thought this over, "Well, you never mentioned that only Konoha citizens could enter for this chance…and I guess as long as there's lots of ANBU around him, we'll be fine…"_

"_Yes…" Tsunade sighed, resting her head on her desk, "But you can't necessarily trust him…"_

"_True…"_

"_But, I suppose there's nothing we can do about it now. It's out of our hands" Tsunade was tired, and stressed._

**End POV…**

* * *

The debate pairs went something like this:

-Communist Party and Prodigy Party

(But Konoha _should_ have more snakes! –Damn you, you're like a snake yourself – What the -? Get the _fuck_ away from me, you freak! – But, Sasuke-kun…! – Alright, hands off my political partner, you creep!)

-Rooting Party and Konoha Specialist Party

(Ramen, ramen, ramen, ramen! –Too much ramen can make you sick! –It hasn't done it yet! –Well, if I become Hokage, I'm am _soo_ going to enforce more ramen!)

And the Youth Party would get the last word, along with the other 4 parties, who would have a chance to argue with everybody.

**

* * *

Kakashi and Kagome's POV…**

"Well…I find this very amusing…" Kagome commented from the sidelines, standing near the front by Kakashi.

Kakashi scratched the back of his head sheepishly and smiled, "It looks like they're holding their ground pretty well…I'll never understand Naruto though"

"Yeah…" Kagome fully agreed, nodding her head, "Why would he choose to pair up with ramen –WHAT THE? –Oh -!"

**End POV…**

* * *

**Overall POV…**

'I'm getting hungry…' Naruto thought absently, while mindlessly blocking out the comments that Sakura and Ino were shooting at him.

Absently, Naruto felt around for something to grasp onto on his podium out of boredom. Surprisingly, it clasped around his warm ramen cup and out of instinct and reflex, he picked it up, along with a pair of chopsticks that sat beside his pencil.

"Itadakimasu!" He whispered enthusiastically, "Boy, am I hungry…"

"And the conclusion of our argument, is that you should vote for the Prodigy Party!" Ino grinned along with Sakura, "We're rooting for you!"

They hooted and cheered towards Sasuke and Neji, who didn't seem to notice. Nonetheless, they kept on cheering until it settled down a bit.

"Naruto…WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Sakura grounded out between her teeth, watching him ruin his whole reputation, "You can't just EAT your partner!"

The blonde was eagerly, nearly inhaling all the ramen. His partner was now no more…

"That was good! –What?" He frowned when he saw everybody, including the crowd staring at him peculiarly.

"Moron" Sasuke mumbled under his breath.

Neji glanced at his partner and nodded.

A little ways away, Kabuto and Orochimaru were furiously whispering.

"Why are we doing this again?" Kabuto questioned.

"Because this is a chance at more power!"

"But it's only for a day…"

"That'll give us a chance to take over Konoha!" Orochimaru chuckled.

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama…"

"ALRIGHT, alright!" Shikamaru called out, "Geeze, this is soo troublesome," he muttered under his breath, but continued anyways, "Your time's over, it's time for the Youth Party to express their beliefs now!"

"VOTE FOR SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura shouted out before leaving with Ino off the podiums.

Naruto contently walked off, empty ramen cup in hand, "That was soo good…"

"And they make fools of themselves…" Kakashi mumbled absently, making Kagome laugh.

"Aww, c'mon, they weren't that bad!"

The copy-nin sighed, chuckling after that and draping an arm across Kagome's shoulders.

**

* * *

The Youth Party…**

"Around this time is to show off our YOUTH!" Lee beamed, raising a fist to add to his statement.

Gai-sensei continued on for him, "We promote hard work! Bloodline geniuses aren't everything! And… it's the SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH!"

A couple people hooted on the sidelines, but the rest just listened to the two's speech.

"Go outside and play, train hard, and you will be a genius! Even if you aren't a bloodline clan member!" Lee cheered, slamming his fists on the podium and making it shake.

At one point, the crowd could've sworn they heard a crack somewhere in there.

"…And that's all…" Gai-sensei turned to Shikamaru bluntly.

…The crowd went deathly silent.

That. Was all…?

Yawning, Lee walked off the 'stage', exiting with Gai-sensei.

They were starting to act like Shikamaru, which was very disturbing…

_Okay…_

Maybe they were still…_normal._

Because, clear shouts were heard in the backstage.

**

* * *

**

**Backstage…**

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee! You did a wonderful job!"

"You too, Gai-sensei!"

They, once again, for most likely, the millionth time, embraced under their fake and phony sunset.

**

* * *

**

**Overall POV…**

"Alright then…" Shikamaru commented after a boatload of silence, "That was…inspiring…okay, this is the end of the debate! Don't forget to get your votes in tomorrow morning"

**

* * *

Later on that Night…**

"So…who are you going to vote for?" Kagome sighed, leaning against Kakashi's shoulder as they walked back to their apartment.

"Honestly, I don't know yet…"

Taking out his keys, Kakashi opened the door, "Ladies first" He grinned underneath his mask.

Playing along, Kagome did a small bow, "Thank you"

That night, they had a pretty wonderful sleep, each dreaming about one another. Yet…the question still stood.

_Who was voting for whom?

* * *

Yay! I finally finished this! (Grins) And it's actually on time this time! I'm so happy. Anyways, read and review onegai, I want to know what you thought of this (somewhat) boring chapter._

Sayonara,

Tenshi-Battosai


	18. Book of Paradise 14: Part 3

**---Book of Paradise---**

**(Part 14, Selection 3)**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha.

Hey guys! I'm starting to realize that this story is wandering further off the path from it's original summary…but don't worry! (Smiles) I'll get back to that eventually.

Thank you for all your reviews so far! With the beginning for part 15 sometime next week or so, the first chapter of Inevitable Love will go up…

I'm still debating how to kill Miroku… Any ideas? _Lol._

* * *

_I am my choices._

­- Jean-Paul Sartre

* * *

**Overall POV… **

**Morning, Voting Day…**

The day Kagome and Kakashi woke up; they found that posters were everywhere advertising the parties and what they stood for.

The two wouldn't actually be surprised if they awoke to a poster taped onto their window.

Of course, the best politicians posted their advertisements in the busiest places… So, when Kagome went grocery shopping in the morning, she saw people tearing the posters off and pasting another party on top of another, all battling for a place on the walls and ripping the competitors.

Sasuke and Neji, the Prodigy Party, had placed some type of barrier scroll over theirs, which…left them untouched, much to their relief.

And to be sort of expected, there were arrows pointing to their posters, marked the Rooting Party, 'Vote for them!'

On Kagome's trip to Ichiraku ramen, she found the Konoha Specialist Party banners, balloons, and posters in all places imaginable.

Naruto had taken over the ramen district, to no surprise.

Orochimaru's were found near the Hokage Tower, and Lee's could bee seen around most of the training grounds.

There was a small stain in the corner of one where Akamaru had 'accidentally' sprayed on while training his 'Dynamic Markings' technique.

And…of course, Sakura and Ino's could be seen wherever you could find Sasuke and Neji's.

"Poster overload…" Kagome mumbled, while regrettingly tearing apart a banner to access the next street, "The voting already started a long time ago and Kakashi's still sleeping" She rolled her eyes and sighing exasperatedly.

Now she wondered why she had let him catch some extra sleep in the first place.

After grabbing all the essential food that they'd need, Kagome took the time to head to the Hokage Tower, where the voting was taking place.

At the doors, Kagome was greeted by balloons and more posters, "Sakura! How's it going with the election?"

Turning around, Sakura gasped in excitement, "Kagome! You're here!"

"Yep!" She grinned, "The one and only!"

"I'm so glad you came! It's been packed in here all morning!"

"How's it going?"

Sakura sighed, "I think it's going pretty well, Naruto's hosting free ramen on the other side of the room and Sasuke and Neji are just sort of standing there. I think Ino and I are doing pretty well"

"That's great!" Kagome replied, "Anyways, I'm going to post my vote now, good luck!"

"Thanks!"

Dropping her bags of groceries onto the ground, the miko received her voting pamphlet and a pen.

Sitting down at one of the various tables, Kagome quickly scanned the list. She bit her lip as she realized that she didn't actually know who to vote for…

"Hey, Kagome…" Kakashi smiled, startling Kagome.

"I thought you were asleep!"

"I was" Kakashi sighed, "You should've woken me up!" he whined jokingly.

"But you looked so cute sleeping there, that I just couldn't wake you up" Kagome giggled as Kakashi sat down beside her, another pen and pamphlet too.

"So, who are you going to vote for anyways?"

Kagome sighed, "I actually still don't know. It's a hard decision…"

"Agreed"

"Don't you ever wish you were famous?"

"What do you mean? What made you think of that?" Kakashi frowned in confusion at her sudden question.

"I mean like…" Kagome dropped her voting pamphlet onto the table and faced Kakashi, "Famous… Like, everybody knew you and everything?"

"Kagome, if everybody knew you, it wouldn't really mean that they'd like you"

"Oh yeah…"

"And besides" Kakashi grinned mischievously, "You're famous, right here" he took out his orange book and pointed to the cover, a quite perverted expression on his covered face.

Kagome scowled, punching him in the arm and picking her pencil back up again.

"Itai!" Kakashi whined, rubbing his arm, "What was that for? It's the truth!"

Rolling her eyes, Kagome sighed, finally making a decision and ticking off one of the few boxes on her sheet.

As soon as Kakashi was done with his, they booth stood up, their chairs scraping against the floor. The two made their way back to the front, sliding their votes into a chakra-sealed box.

"And it's done" Kagome whispered as she walked out the Hokage Tower doors with the copy-nin.

"We have to come back later to see the results"

The miko nodded, "Who did you vote for anyways?"

"I thought that Sasuke and Neji did a very acceptable performance at the debate yesterday. Who did you vote for?"

Kagome smiled, and then laughed, "Naruto. I think he'd be very happy if he won"

Kakashi smiled back, once again slinging his arm over Kagome's shoulders as they walked down to the park.

* * *

**Later on that Night…**

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune reported at the front desk, the village waiting behind her to see the results.

"What?" Tsunade waved her free hand around to signal her to continue, even though she was currently counting the votes.

"Orochimaru and Kabuto are nowhere to be found…" The apprentice bit her lip in relief.

"That's a good thing then"

The two both brightened up.

"Alright…" The Hokage let out a sigh of exhaustion. She faced the crowd, who were whispering to each other about the whole ordeal.

Standing up, Tsunade answered to the village, "Alright! Here are the rules to whoever wins! Listen up! If an emergency comes up, then I'll immediately take over, not to worry anybody. You'll have the title of Hokage for a day, and only a day. That is tomorrow. There are to be no major changes to the village unless it's beneficial, and…you'll have to do the paperwork" she ended smugly.

Shizune muttered under her breath, "I should've seen that coming"

"The winner is…" The Hokage took a last look at the voting box and then turned back to the awaiting crowd of villagers, "Naruto!"

There were some cheers, some groans and the crowd burst into a twisted applause and murmuring.

Naruto pumped his fist into the air, "YES! IN YOUR FACE SASUKE-TEME!"

Neji and Sasuke just scowled, while Sakura, Ino, Lee, and Gai drooped in disappointment.

"Nice try though guys, congratulations Naruto" Kagome greeted the parties at a more less-bustling place.

"Yes, I agree" Kakashi came up from behind her.

Wherever she went, it seemed that the copy-nin was also there.

"I think he deserved the title though. He always wanted to be a Hokage and strived for it, ne? So this would be just like a small experience for him. I think he's really getting hyped up about it" Kagome laughed.

Sasuke and Sakura nodded in understanding.

"I guess" Sakura sighed, "But he can be such an idiot sometimes. It makes me wonder, if he ever becomes Hokage, how is this village going to hold up with such a ramen-loving freak?"

Most of the people burst out laughing at this point of view.

"Yeah, I'd think so too"

"I have to leave the day after I get to see Naruto be Hokage…" Kagome sighed regretfully, "I'd love to stay longer, but some of my friends are waiting back home"

"You could at least try to enjoy the time left you have here then, right?" Ino offered.

"I guess you're right"

"Enjoy your YOUTH!" Lee cut in, grinning.

"Yes Lee, yes" Ino backed away from him, responding wryly.

Tomorrow would be a very…_eventful_…day…

* * *

Sorry for the late update… I have a cold. Ugh… Hope you liked the chapter, it took me a while to write too because I didn't know how I would fit everything in. Read and review onegai!

Sayonara,

Tenshi-Battosai


	19. Book of Paradise 14: Part 4

**---Book of Paradise---**

**(Party 14, Selection 4)**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha.

Alright, here's the next chapter. It involves Naruto as the Hokage. Lol.

I apologize for the lack of humor lately… My inspiration to know what's funny and what isn't has not sparked…so I have only been writing typical things down. I hope you're all sort of okay with that though.

My love for this story has not died out though!

I also apologize for the late chapter. I've been overtired with homework, and a little problem has come up, making me very distraught and exhausted. I hope you guys understand…

* * *

_My challenge was not to do the impossible, but to learn to live with the possible._

-Sure Bender.

* * *

"Yes! Miso ramen again for lunch today!" Naruto grinned, propping his feet up on Tsunade's desk while spinning the chair around a bit.

"Be careful with that chair" Tsunade pointed out, sighing and rolling her eyes, "An hour or two ago, you nearly broke it!"

"Well it wasn't my fault!" Naruto whined, protesting, "It not like the chair just happened to be there when I decided to throw something at Kiba and Akamaru!"

"-Forget it! I'm going to eat lunch! And this place better not be destroyed when I come back, or else!"

The door slammed shut, rattling the frame, followed my loud footsteps, and then finally, silence.

Naruto slouched back into the chair and let out a heavy sigh. He never knew being Hokage could be so…_boring…_

Picking up his pen with much fake enthusiasm, Naruto eyed the stack of paperwork with much greater distaste, 'I've got to learn if I want to be Hokage though…'

He licked his chapped lips and leaned over, reading the first line of the top sheet.

And he read it again.

And again.

And…again…?

It went through one ear and out the other. He absolutely did not process anything at all on the paragraph. Anything.

The blonde did not want to be deterred by a simple sentence though. Letting out a weak grin, his eyes ran down the page for something that made sense to his mind.

…_this act of behavior was despicable, but I'm trying to be rational. But I think this person's act was egregious and must be presented in a fashionable matter in front of…_

Okay. Skip that.

Next page…

Naruto hastily grabbed this set of paperwork and stuffed it under Tsunade's desk; hopefully, in a place where she would never find it.

…_Glycine Soja, Dimethicone, Tetrasodium EDTA, Tocopheryl Acetate, Methylparaben, Avena Sativa, and Diazolidinyl are all ingredients included in the studies of…_

Why. The. Hell. Would Konoha need information on…this?

Shocked, Naruto shook his head in dizziness, peering around the room before whistling and tearing the paper to shreds before tossing it out the window.

Somewhere out there, Naruto swore he heard somebody shriek, "CONFETTI!" Clearly, there were still people who were easily amused in the village.

"I give up" Naruto bluntly mumbled, fiercely tossing the pen across the room, where it left a pen mark across the wall.

The object hit the floor with a _thunk._

So yes, what were the responsibilities of being a Hokage again? Oh, right.

1. Protect the village.

2. Take care of all village problems.

3. Do paperwork.

4. Pay off debts.

5. View all visitors that enter the village.

6. Make important decisions.

7. Host exams.

So…what was so exciting about it that made Naruto want this position so badly?

It was the attention.

And boy, was attention what he was going to get today.

The door slammed open, startling Naruto off his seat from his near-doze, "Naruto! Heard you made the one day position!" Jiraiya complimented, grinning, "That's just great!"

Apparently, he didn't seem to realize that he had toppled the temporary Hokage to the floor.

Naruto supported his hands on the chair and desk, pulling himself up, "Ero-sennin! What a pleasant surprise. A big surprise too…"

"Why do you keep calling me that?" Jiraiya insisted, on the verge of whining.

"Because you are a pervert!"

"Am not!"

"Then how do you explain THIS?" Naruto shot back, performing hand seals, "**Harem no Jutsu**!"

"WAHHHH!" Jiraiya's eyes popped open as a more intimate, sensual, and feminine Naruto winked at the sannin.

"Told you so" Naruto pointed out in a bored, blunt voice, sighing.

"Do it again! Do it again!" Jiraiya wiped the blood starting to crush around his nose.

"NO!" Naruto suddenly felt horrified, backing away to the wall facing towards the village. The one with the windows.

"Anyways…" Jiraiya took out a small, white bottle.

He hovered above Tsunade's desk for a minute before shrugging and just shoving everything off Tsunade's desk, much to Naruto's terror.

"What are you doing? That's the paperwork I wanted to destroy myself!"

Jiraiya looked up at Naruto lazily, shrugging again, "I just want to celebrate a bit, is that okay?"

Naruto paused, "…You're celebrating with sake? But I can't drink that!"

"Relax, relax…" Jiraiya waved off, "It's only orange juice!"

"Alright…" He was still a bit hesitant though, because clearly, Jiraiya already looked a bit drunk.

The sannin took out two glasses, but only poured the substance in Naruto's glass, "There you go"

The blonde carefully picked up the cup, noting with disgust that this 'orange juice' was a brownish-blackish colour, "This ain't orange juice, Ero-sennin…"

"Sure it is!" Jiraiya replied in an actual none too convincing tone, "I just sort of accidentally dropped it in this weird-looking river, but I cleaned it, so there's nothing to worry about" Saying that, he pulled out a real sake bottle and poured some for himself.

* * *

**Approximately an Hour Later…**

"So…Naru-chan...Wanna teach me that sexy jutsu of yours?" Jiraiya slurred, noticeably swaying.

Naruto cringed and ran to support him before the sannin fell. In case you were wondering, Naruto had dumped the ill-looking 'beverage' while the sannin just happened to be glancing the other way.

But at the moment, Jiraiya decided to stand up, swaying towards the window and coming to a halt, Naruto scrambling after him.

"It's a nice day today, neeeee?" Jiraiya once again slurred, waving an arm around haphazardly.

"Yeah…yeah. Perfect day…just great" Naruto muttered sarcastically.

While waving his arms around drunkenly, it hit the window, somehow shattering it.

Naruto stared, wide-eyed. Oh no. Tsunade. She's going to be pissed.

"Hey…what was that noise?" Jiraiya turned to a twitching Naruto, "Why is it sort of cold all of a sudden?" Leaning out the window, Jiraiya peered down through squinted eyes and…fell.

"ERO-SENNIN!" Naruto shrieked, watching as he fell below.

Luckily, there was a stable roof just around 5 meters below him, so Jiraiya landed on his face and passed out.

Naruto just stood there, staring for a while before swearing, finally coming to the realization that he wouldn't want Tsunade to see a big, gaping hole in the window and an unconscious man below it.

Moments later, he found himself pulling Tsunade's desk to the window, promptly blocking the hole in the window from any person's view when they would come inside.

He seemed to have forgotten that people _outside_ the building could see too, now even more obvious when a wooden 'board' was blocking it.

Fortunately, nobody seemed to notice.

_Yet._

Naruto wiped away some non-existent sweat as he sagged against 'his' now closed doors.

"Naruto!" A loud voice shouted, slamming the door open and poorly flattening the poor temporary Hokage against two hard boards.

"N-Naruto-kun?" A shy voice questioned, peering into the now opened door.

Naruto suppressed his groan, fingers slightly twitching every now and then.

"I guess he's not here then" Kiba shrugged.

"Oh…" Hinata took on a more disappointed expression her face, looking down at the floor, "W-Where do you think h-he is?"

"Dunno" The Inuzuka shrugged again, "Let's go. We can go back to training"

"W-Wait! Why is the desk against the window?"

That was when the dog lover finally removed his hand from the door, guiding Hinata out the Hokage Tower.

Naruto slowly slid to the ground, unlocking his twitching hands to rub away at his slightly squished face, "That Inuzuka-!" He growled, annoyed.

The Uzumaki got even more irritated once he noticed that the force of the slamming door had caused a deep crack the size of 4 meters by the wooden frame, extending out towards the window.

_Crap._

"Ehh…there!" Naruto lit up, rushing up to the tipped over desk and pulling out a roll of scotch-like tape and paperwork.

He taped the paperwork onto the wall, overlapping the cracks.

After he was done that task, (With a bit too much tape, as a matter of fact) Naruto sagged against the wall, tired, this time, quite a long distance from the door.

There was still that bruise on his cheekbone from the impact of the door.

"Naruto?"

He shot his head up at the sound of the voice.

It was Kagome, "Naruto, I've come to congratulate you about today…but I just have to ask. Why are your doors barely clinging to its hinges?"

Naruto let out a little grunt in dismay. He hadn't noticed that one.

_Joy._

Another thing that was nearly broken or destroyed.

"Are you okay? What happened to the poor room?" The miko walked in, examining the amount of damage in the room.

"Things" Naruto didn't want to try and explain. He was too busy sulking about the downsides of being Hokage.

Kagome nodded slowly, "I don't even want to know…" She sighed, and then changed the subject, "So as I said, I've come to congratulate you on your temporary position as Hokage!" Kagome grinned, patting Naruto on the back, "Half your dream, ne?"

"Yeah…sure…"

And then…the whole wall exploded.

"**Initial Lotus!**" Lee burst through, somehow avoiding the flying, shattered glass that he just broke. The wall seemed to tremble before tilting, creaking, and then falling over, exposing the whole side where the wall used to be to the public.

"What the hell are you doing!" Naruto nearly screamed, tearing his hair out in horror, 'Tsunade-babaa's going to be soo pissed off!'

Lee stood up, catching his breath, "Is Sakura-san in here?"

"NO!" Naruto said tersely.

"Oh…" Lee sagged in disappointment, but the straightened with more enthusiasm, "I shall find her! And congratulations on becoming temporary Hokage!" He gave the two disheveled people a thumbs-up sign and jumped out the open space where a wall used to exist.

"How are you going to fix this now?" Kagome joked weakly.

He used the desk for the window, (Which had now fallen down onto the streets below) and paper for the cracks, (Which had ripped) so how would he hide a wall?

Naruto's eyes widened in realization, "ERO-SENNIN!"

"Who?" Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"Crap!" The blonde rushed to the edge of the wall where he teetered there for a moment before looking down to try and find the sannin.

"Ero-sennin!" His eyes scanned the rooftop, until he spotted a colourful article of clothing face flat down.

The figure was decorated with shiny shards of glass and dust, a window frame close to hitting him, but instead neatly framed the sannin.

Naruto let out a sigh of relief.

Kagome shook her head, "Well…good luck with the rest of the day, I've got to pack up for tomorrow"

"Oh yeah, you're leaving already?"

"Hai…" Kagome sighed, "I don't want to leave yet, but I've got things to do back home"

The blonde nodded in understanding, "In the morning, right? I'll call everybody over"

"Kay', thanks" The miko nodded, using the teleportation jutsu she was taught to disappear from the wreckage.

"Now…to find a way to disguise this…" Naruto lit up with an idea, "Genjutsu! That's it!"

He started to perform the seals to make an illusion of a perfectly normal office, but flinched, then froze.

"NARUTO!" Tsunade shrieked, fists clenched, "YOU ARE SO DEAD! YOU BRAT!" The Hokage stomped into what once was her office, vein throbbing, "WHAT DID YOU DO?"

Naruto wished being Hokage wasn't this complicated, because the consequences of getting to that class, was painful for him.

* * *

(Sigh) What a long chapter. No wonder why it took so long to get up. Anyways, what do you think? The story is ending, very, very soon as you can tell. But first, Miroku needs some punishment, ne? Read and review onegai!

Sayonara,

Tenshi-Battosai

**-----Inevitable Love is coming out next chapter!-----**


	20. Book of Paradise 15

**---Book of Paradise---**

**(Part 15)**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto.

Alas, Inevitable Love is up! I hope you enjoy it, please review. I need some comfort that it started out well.

Anyways, on to the story! So sorry this came out so late. I just couldn't find the inspiration to do this chapter since I haven't been feeling well…and well as in depression…hey, at least I got the chapter up, ne?

* * *

_An ocean apart, a world away._

-Novel by Lensey Namioka

* * *

Now, before we start, I believe I should explain whatever happened to Tsunade in the end…

**Hokage Tower…**

"Tsunade-sama…?" Shizune questioned hesitantly.

The Hokage's reply was irritable, "What?"

The office doors slowly creaked open, and the apprentice poked her head in, then opening the door fully.

Before she made her way to Tsunade though, Shizune checked the seal on the wall and securing the Genjutsu. Finally, she stood in front of Tsunade's desk, "Tsunade-sama…you have more paperwork"

Tsunade sighed, "I suspect it's for the damage costs?"

Shizune bit her lip, nodding.

But the Hokage continued on, "This Genjutsu won't hold up for long…I believe it's the only think keeping me absolutely calm"

The apprentice nodded again, clearing a spot on her desk and placing the stack on top.

"It's a lot of work, with all the others" Tsunade explained placidly, sliding her ruler out from under a folder. She measured the height of the stack, murmuring, "20 centimeters tall"

Shizune looked down at her feet.

"The smallest stack ever, but" The Hokage picked up the top sheet, "The hardest" She let out a sigh, slumping in her seat.

"Hai…"

"But after I'm done, Naruto will receive a suitable punishment…" The sheet of paper in her hand crumpled out of anger, "Yes, a very suitable punishment…"

There was a pause, "Maybe we should consider not getting windows at all…"

At that moment, the Genjutsu faded, exposing the whole reality of the damage done to the office room and Tsunade's eyes darkened, making Shizune back up to the door warily.

* * *

**Gates of Konoha…**

"So…this is it"

"Hai…"

"…Do you really have to leave?"

"…Hai…"

"…Will you still visit from time on though?"

"I'd try, but back at home, I'm busy…"

"Promise us you'd visit…?"

"Of course I'd visit!"

"Well…I think that's what all of us wanted to hear" Sakura smiled.

At an early time in the morning, when the sun was just beginning to peak over the heads of the Konoha monument, 5 friends stood at the green gates of Konoha, bidding goodbye to a great friend.

One was weary of leaving, two were disappointed, one was distraught, and another had just a twinge of sorrow.

"So…I've been here for a week and 5 days…this morning would be my sixth…that's nearly two weeks…" _Inuyasha is probably pissed, and Miroku **will** be dead._

"That's a long time" Naruto remarked, "But it seemed so short"

"Time flies when you're having fun" Kakashi nodded.

Sasuke let out a small grunt.

"You're not wearing your garbs that we got you for Christmas!"

Kagome smiled wryly, "I can't…it'd be odd to be wearing this type of clothing to where I'm going to. I have to wear what I'm wearing now to appear normal"

"Ah…"

There was a bit of silence, where everybody just stared at their feet, contemplating what to say next.

"Well…I guess this is goodbye for now then" Sakura stated, so lost in thought that she didn't remember if she had already said the same thing before.

If she did though, nobody seemed to notice.

"Yes…" Kagome sighed.

"Kagome-chan! You'll visit again, right?"

"Yeah, we can keep in touch with letters!"

Naruto and Sakura perked up with this, while Sasuke just nodded slowly.

Kagome hugged all three Genins, telling them to take care of themselves and that they'd hopefully see each other again in the near future.

Kakashi coughed, causing the other four to turn their heads, "I believe…that I'd like some alone time with Kagome now"

Sasuke just raised an eyebrow, while Sakura blushed and Naruto grinned.

"Sure thing, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto laughed childishly, giving them a 'thumbs up' and dragging Sakura along with him, Sasuke following behind, rolling his eyes.

As soon as Naruto's yells and Sakura's protests weren't heard anymore, Kakashi turned to Kagome, "So, you will come back, promise?"

"Of course, if only to see you, but Naruto will want to see me too"

Kakashi scratched the back of his head, "Eh…"

Kagome raised an eyebrow, "What is it?"

"I bought you a departure gift" He grinned mischievously, making Kagome turn nervously towards the teacher. Kakashi fished a small parcel and handed it to Kagome, "Don't open it until you get to where you're going"

Eyeing Kakashi suspiciously, Kagome nodded, "Sure thing…" She stuffed the parcel in her backpack and sighed once again, "I don't know when the next time will be when I'm not going to be busy back at home"

"You could come here anyways on your spare time, if only for a couple hours" Kakashi offered.

"I suppose"

The two glanced at each other, not really knowing what to say. Slowly, they found themselves leaning towards each other… The copy-nin took a step forward and Kagome stood still.

"Ow!"

Kagome blinked, snapped out of her daze, to find an extremely irritated sensei, "What is it?"

Kakashi replied, "Oh, it's nothing. Don't worry about it"

Kagome raised both eyebrows as he started to brutally whack the root sticking out of the ground that nearly made him trip, 'It ruined the moment! It ruined the freaking moment! Curse you, root! I hate you all!'

'Sure' Kagome thought dryly, 'Nothing at all…'

"Now…shall we try that again?" Kakashi questioned, grabbing a hold of Kagome's chin and tilting her head forwards as his lips descended upon hers.

Slowly, but surely, the two closed their eyes and shared a peaceful kiss in the front of the village gates. As they parted, both of them whispered a truthful 'Aishiteru'.

Kagome smiled, "Now…though I really don't want to go…I have to, or I'll miss my train…"

"Sayonara for now" Kakashi remarked, waving to Kagome as she trekked out of the village.

She waved back, laughing, and then turned around, running off to the direction she was headed off to.

* * *

**Later On…**

Kagome sat on one of the many seats of the moving train back to Tokyo, staring at the wrapped parcel that Kakashi had given her earlier on.

'_Don't open it until you get to where you're going'_

"Well, I'm sure I can open it now" Kagome muttered, slowly tearing the carefully wrapped packaging apart.

Her face remained eerily calm. Too calm.

'He is so dead when I visit next time' Kagome forcefully crumpled the wrapping paper in her fist and chucked it onto the ground, smothering it with her foot.

Slowly, Kagome turned to the train window and punched right below it, startling the other passengers and making them jump. They stared at her, bewildered.

She didn't care.

In her hand, was 'Icha Icha Paradise Volume 1'

A note was attached to the cover, where a picture of her resided.

Bad memories.

_Dear Kagome, (Who I, no offense, hope is very far away right now so she doesn't kill me)_

_You really should read this series. It's really good and I was wondering if…well, you said you knew the author…I was wondering if you could get a signed autograph and picture for me? PLEASE? For your boyfriend, please? _

_Anyways, I hope to see you soon, and I'll wait for your letter reply. Tell me what you think of the book!_

_Aishiteru,_

_Kakashi_

Kagome sighed, shaking her head and twitching. There was no way in hell that she'd read that book.

It…it was _PORN _for Kami's sake!

But deep inside, Kagome smiled. She smiled not because she was going to read it or any of that, but her smile was a wicked, cruel smile.

Now there was evidence and all to show Sango, and that would be the death of Miroku.

He wouldn't die by his hell hole first.

_Oh no._

Not at all.

* * *

Yosh! So after so much struggling, I managed to get this chapter up! Gomen nasai, but it might take a REALLY long time to get up the next chapter, because it contains character death…and (Joking. Just some _mild_ abuse. Hehe.) Anyways, read and review onegai!

**---Inevitable Love is OUT! ---**

Sayonara,

Tenshi-Battosai


	21. Book of Paradise 16

**---Book of Paradise---**

**(Part 16)**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto…

Okay! Miroku will finally get something here…I think this will be split up into several parts since I'm going to have a hard to packing it all into one chapter…this is not confirmed though, so don't worry, don't fret.

(Sigh) The story is coming to an end soon…I'm happy how it turned out and how all you readers out there liked the story.

I'm a crossover and INUNARU addict, and you know it! Hehe. …and we start with a very strange beginning.

* * *

'…_There is nothing in man or nature which would prevent us from taking some control of our destiny and making the world a saner place for our children'_

-Ernest Becker

…Saner place indeed.

And I shall rephrase this now…

'…There is nothing in any of us that would prevent us from taking control of a situation and killing the person who started it so people won't suffer knowing that it exists'

Better? Yes.

Thus…Kagome consults to Sango…But before that, we shall take a look at what the citizens of Konoha have been up to…

* * *

**Outside the Gates of Konoha…**

"You're just plain gross, Naruto" Sakura muttered bitterly, shifting away from the campfire.

Sasuke had the urge to do the same, but he had his pride, and refused to move, heart differed from body. He had the urge to do two different things, but Sasuke managed to stay planted.

"I'd prefer ramen, but I heard toasted grasshoppers tasted good, so I want to try" Naruto grinned, a container of live grasshoppers by his seat. He was getting ready to set them on the campfire, "Exotic foods, ne?" (1)

"…We'll just stick to the ramen, Sasuke-kun and I" Sakura replied distastefully, taking a small carton out of her pack, consisting of raw vegetables, sauce, rice and other foods. She cooked this on the fire too, choosing to keep them as far away as possible from Naruto's grasshoppers, "Do you want some, Sasuke-kun?" She offered him a bowl.

Sasuke accepted, taking a pair of chopsticks. His eyes lingered on the poor bugs before turning away to eat in peace.

A voice cut into the silence and the crackling of the fire, "Tsunade-sama requests to know why you are out here"

Naruto looked up, "Shino! We're waiting for Kagome to get back!" He grinned once again.

Shino raised an eyebrow under his tinted glasses, "Kagome?"

"Yeah, our friend, and Kakashi-sensei's girlfriend!"

Apparently, a lot had happened while he was away on a mission… "What are you eating?" Shino resisted the temptation to crinkle his nose at the strong smell. Somehow, he felt as if the crackling 'substance' were screaming for help.

"Aha! Yosh! They're grasshoppers! I heard they tasted good, so I decided to try"

"I see" Shino responded indifferently, "I'll just report to Tsunade-sama that you're doing business with this 'Kagome'" He turned around and walked back towards the gates. As soon as the three shinobi were out of range, a lone tear slipped down Shino's cheek.

What had his precious bugs done to deserve that from the blonde?

* * *

_Miroku was usually more of a compassionate member of their group, the one with the reasoning and calm personality, but Kagome had long ago ditched that theory.

* * *

_

**The Feudal Era…**

"Kagome…? Kagome! You're back!" Sango exclaimed happily as she saw her sister figure climb out of the well. The demon slayer frowned though, as she caught the expression on Kagome's face, "Kagome, what's wrong?"

Kagome let out a strained smile, "Has anything…peculiar…happened while I was gone?"

Sango considered all the events that had occurred in the past two weeks and mentioned, "Well…everything's been going normal…but the houshi…Miroku's been strangely suspicious"

"Exactly"

"Excuse me…?"

"Let me show you exactly what that dirty monk has been up to…"

"But Kagome, that's not possible, is it? You haven't been here, so how would you know?"

"I have my sources" The miko growled, "Come on, let me get changed and everything, and then I'll show you…"

"Umm…alright…"

* * *

**An Hour or Two Later…**

"_What! Excuse me!"_ Sango snatched the dirty hentai book out of Kagome's hands and pulled her arm back, ready to toss it across the forest with the strength of a thousand demons.

"Wait! Matte Sango!"

"What? You actually want to _keep_ this stuff?"

Kagome blushed, "Well…not that I'm going to read it or anything, but I got that as a gift from a perverted friend of mine, and I want to return his precious book in shreds to see him wail…and we could perhaps show the evidence to the village maidens to get some teamwork in this scheme…"

Sango paused, contemplating the idea, "Yosh! Nice one, Kagome!" She grinned, "Let's go now!"

The miko shrugged, letting herself get pulled away by the demon slayer firm on revenge.

"Excuse me; miss, but have you heard about the houshi traveling with us named Miroku?" Sango questioned the first lady in the village they passed by.

She stopped, a kind smile on her face, "Why, as a matter of fact, yes, is there a problem?"

There was a twitch, "Actually, there is…are any of your friends nearby?"

The lady's smile turned into a slight frown, "Yes, what's wrong?"

"Well…all we want to do is gather all the athletic and fit women in the village to meet us at the hot springs later on tonight at sunset to talk about something important…"

"Err…sure. Can we tell anybody else?"

"No!" Kagome responded quite quickly. She calmed down, "It's a secret…"

"Okay, I guess I'll see you tonight then"

"Thank you!"

* * *

**Hot Springs, Sunset…**

As Kagome and Sango headed to the hot springs with towels and soap, they could already hear the low murmuring of ladies involved in deep conversations about the day.

"Hey guys, so glad you could come!" Sango grinned along with Kagome.

They stopped their talking to acknowledge the two.

Sango and Kagome entered the hot springs to accompany the many other ladies and started to tell them the reason to the meeting, "You all know Miroku, right? Well…"

And the story started about Kagome's trip to Konoha and the book, bringing out the book itself as evidence and with a red face, flipping through the pages to show more evidence to the ladies.

"…This is injustice!" One shouted, shaking a fist, "And to think, I saw my husband read a script by the houshi! He told me it was a book on religious ways!"

There was a chorus or agreements, and some water splashed wildly as they expressed their anger.

"We have to do something about it!" Another spoke up.

"Beat him up!"

"Drown him!"

"Strangle him!"

Sango and Kagome smirked, sharing a high five and stepped out of the pool, wrapping themselves in their towel.

"While…these all are, undeniably great ideas…I don't think those are the right approaches…"

One of them scoffed, "So you're against this?"

The former woman raised her hands in surrender, "I never said that! I suggest we…torture the monk"

The eldest woman there, who looked to be in her mid-thirties, finished off their little meeting, "Tomorrow, everything will commence! Be ready!"

A chorus of cheers erupted, as they pretended to clash imaginary cups of sake together as a celebration.

Somewhere far away, Miroku gained the sense of impending doom.

* * *

Okay! That's the end of this… Sorry for the super long wait accompanied by the short chapter…it was hard to write even this, and I have to still think of other forms of torture…

**It's not over yet, you know…**

1) Yes, yes, as disgusting as it is, my dad used to eat toasted grasshoppers when he was small for survival. Very disturbing to me, but it gave me an idea, so I used it… Hehe… This was in Vietnam, not here folks. (Scratches back of head sheepishly) Oh yeah, and my dad says it actually smells like barbeque, (blech) but the smell is different in the story.

Anyways, read and review onegai!

Sayonara,

Tenshi-Battosai


	22. Book of Paradise 17: Part 1

**---Book of Paradise---**

**(Part 17)**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto.

SO SORRY! I nearly lost motivation for this story and I've been so busy. Wah!

I just have to say that the following torture dialogue is just a bunch of assorted ideas thrown together and clumsily sewn on. (Scratches head)

I would like to thank my friends for all your ideas, indirect, or not. Ideas either sprang from what you said, or I've used or altered the ideas you've given me.

* * *

"Yes, what do you think the outcome of this will be?" 

"Something satisfying, I know it. The women in this village know well. They take whatever steps they need."

"They're so cunning, it scares me." Kagome watched as one lady ordered traffic around in the hot spring.

"Don't worry, Kagome. They mean well." Sango reassured her, "It'll turn out in the end. You can release your anger out of him after all this."

"But still…"

"It'll be just fine. Just you wait and see. Everybody else has to pretend they don't know anything if they see him though."

"That's true…and it begins now." Kagome watched as the first woman left the hot spring. "How long do you think this will take?"

"I'm guessing one or two days…maybe three."

"Three days? What are they doing?"

"Things."

Kagome looked at Sango peculiarly. After a while, she began to follow the first woman that left, curious to see how it would begin.

121212121212

Miroku exited Kaede's hut in high spirits. His novel was becoming a seller in the village. He cradled the many pictures of women he received, along with the cash.

Maybe he'd get more if he wrote another novel! '_Icha Icha Volume 5_', he'd call it….

"Miroku-sama!" A lady walked up to him, blushing prettily, "Umm…Miroku-sama…"

Suddenly, she received his full attention, as he turned to face her with a charming grin on his face, "Why, miss, may I ask of your name? Whatever do you need?"

Her hands immediately came up to rest on his shoulders, her mouth right up against his left ear.

Miroku's face gained a somewhat read hue as his breath quickened. "_This is too good to be true!"_

"Miroku…you perverted monk." Her left hand held his shoulder in his place as her right hand reached around and promptly slapped him on the face. The lady made sure to kick him in the shins before stomping off.

The monk fell on to his knees, cradling his face, 'Not as hard as Sango…but winding.'

What was with that girl anyways? He hadn't done anything wrong that he knew of…Miroku started reviewing all the things he had done. "Nothing I did was wrong…" At least, nothing he could recall.

Apparently, he had said that out loud. Whoops.

"Hey…did what wrong? Are you okay?" Another lady waltzed up to him, but Miroku couldn't help but feel that there was something suspicious about this woman.

She spontaneously latched onto his arm, so suddenly, that it startled Miroku so bad, he didn't react for a few seconds.

"Miss…?"

"I'm so happy for you two!"

"…Excuse me!?" He gained a bewildered look of his face as he tried to jerk his arm away to no avail.

"I'm so thankful! Thank you so much for marrying my grandma! She's been so lonely these days, and she's been looking forward to having another husband around…" The lady sighed adoringly.

"Why…I wouldn't mind marrying—wait. Your **grandmother!?**"

She gained a devious smirk, "Yes, my grandmother, now come on; she wanted to give you a welcoming kiss." Slowly, the lady started dragging Miroku towards a house in the village.

Miroku panicked. _'I've got to get out of here, somehow!'_ Darting his head around, he spotted Kagome staring at him across the street. He outstretched his free arm towards her and opened his mouth in a silent scream.

Panic spread throughout Miroku's body as Kagome only raised an eyebrow and shrugged as he was dragged farther away from her.

121212121212

"I thank you guys so much…this young man was so polite to me…and I'm so happy that we'll get to be together for the rest of our lives, isn't that right, honey?" The elderly lady hugged him tighter and closer to her body.

Miroku looked like he was about to choke, sputtering occasionally.

"It was no problem, really. He was just so _willing_ and I appreciate it." The still unknown lady smiled sweetly. "Anyway, I must really be getting on my way. Have a good life, yes?" She bowed, turning around and walking away. As soon as she was out of eyesight, she sprinted away, laughing.

The elderly lady turned back to Miroku. "Anyway, I'm in the mood for a bath. Would you like to join me?"

His eyes widened, and he started flailing so she would let go of him. "Erm…no thanks! I just remembered that I had some…work to do…bye!" He fled; if he had a tail, it would've been between his legs in fear.

As Miroku shot out of hearing distance, she giggled.

121212121212

"This village has gone insane" he muttered to himself. Miroku blindly ran – anywhere, as long as it was far from that insane lady.

"Ah!" He collided with somebody.

"I'm sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going" Miroku apologized.

"It's okay…I was in a hurry as well." He offered his hand to the lady that had fallen onto the ground, "Thank you…"

Miroku hoisted her up and she stumbled slightly before regaining her balance.

"I'd like to stay and chat because you seem like a sincere man, but I must get on my way." She patted him on the back and ran, turning into a nearby house.

"_At least not everybody is crazy"_ He thought to himself.

Walking aimlessly through the village was his way of passing time, but…there was something different about this time. Miroku slowly began to notice that villagers were stopping to stare at him, and some were whispering to each other and giving him strange looks.

He decided to ignore this unusual activity until a little boy ran up and kicked him on the shin where a bruise was already forming from his earlier encounter with that unpleasant woman, "AGGH!" Miroku clenched his teeth and glared at the boy, who just stuck his tongue out and snickered.

What was _wrong_ with everybody!?

Miroku rushed out into the forest, where he found a place to rest. He sighed irritably before he lay down on the soft grass, listening to the crinkling that---

---Wait. Crinkling?

He paused in suspicion. Miroku reached his hand over his shoulder to pat his back, and sure enough…he pulled a piece of paper off his back.

'KICK ME' The sign read.

Miroku stared at it for a full minute before crumpling it into a ball and winging it into the depths of the forest in fury.

121212121212

He neatly folded his robes and eased into the hot spring, sighing. Miroku had decided that only _this_ could cure his throbbing bruises, but most of all, his wounded ego.

"Mmm," Miroku began humming a tune that he vaguely recalled Kagome sang a while back.

He suddenly heard a slight shuffling in the bushes, and he shot his head up, darting his head around to see if anybody was watching him – an enemy? A common villager come to spy on him? '_Is this how Kagome and Sango felt?_'

But before he could ponder on it more, his head was thrust into the water and firmly held there by a hand.

Miroku struggled and flailed, water rushing up his nose and overwhelming him. He reached his hand to try and pry away the offending hand, but there was…nothing. He returned to the surface, gasping for air, and sputtering, coughing water out. Water splashed, and Miroku surveyed the clearing, but found nobody there.

Not only was nobody there, but…his clothes weren't to be seen either.

'_Today- is a bad day.'_ He sulked.

* * *

I realize it took a while to get this out, but hey-it's out now, right? (Sniff) I think I won't say anything else now… If you have any questions, you can review or pm me. (Also, if you spot any mistakes...)

Please review if you can!

Tenshi-Battosai


End file.
